Illusions
by Egauli
Summary: Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Fran? Et qu'est-ce que fous Bel? Et comment ça, c'est la faute de Rasiel? Il était pas mort,celui-là? Pas pour tout le monde, apparemment...
1. Sale petite grenouille

**Bon, je suis désolée... je voulais attendre d'avoir totalement fini ce texte pour le publier mais la chute de ce qu'on va maintenant être obliger d'appeler un chapitre me semblait juste trop magnifique pour que je ne coupe pas à ce moment-là, et donc, le publie en plusieurs parties. Bref, j'éspère que vous me pardonnerez, mais ceci est le B26 dont j'avais parlé un peu plus tôt et qui ne figure définitivement pas dans la séries. Vu comme c'est parti, il risque de faire trois ou quatre parties de cette taille et... la publication ne sera pas forcément archi régulière...? ^^'**

**Donc, pour revenir à nos moutons, ces personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano auprès de laquelle je m'excuse étant donné le peu de fidélité avec lequel j'ai rendu Lussuria (mais ses manières sont trop expansives pour moi! ouiiin)**

**Bref, j'espère que ce début vous plaira autant à lire que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et que vous me demanderez avec impatience la suite (l'espoir fait vivre :)**

**Allez, c'est parti, en voiture Simone,**  
**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Lussuria carra un peu plus ses épaules quand le cinquième choc traversa le manoir. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que Prince the Ripper s'était réveillé, et les dégâts étaient déjà considérables. Belphégor avait lâché tout contrôle sur son subconscient et s'en prenait à tous les êtres vivants - ou non-vivants d'ailleurs, vu l'état des murs et des meubles - du manoir depuis bientôt plus de soixante-douze heures. Levi s'était déjà fait battre par le blond, et il avait été difficile de le tirer de ses griffes avant que le gardien de la foudre des Varia ne se fasse tuer. Seul Squalo et Xanxus était assez puissants pour maintenir un face à face contre Bel, et un combat d'usure durait depuis le deuxième jour où le blond avait libéré sa folie. Lui-même avait failli se faire lyncher par le prince alors qu'il allait apporter de quoi manger à Fran.

Il eut un énième soupir. A croire que les deux coéquipiers s'étaient concertés pour les mettre dans la merde. Depuis presque un mois, Fran était enfermé dans sa chambre, pris dans ses propres illusions. Ils avaient demandés à Mukuro, le gardien de la brume officiel des Vongola, qui avait simplement dit que les illusions de Fran étaient suffisamment puissantes pour le maintenir dans cet état toute sa vie. Et qu'il lui fallait sans doute un stimuli pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il avait ensuite menacé la Varia des pires représailles possibles s'ils se débarrassaient de son élève et était reparti à Namimori, pour tenter une fois de plus de faire sien Hibari. Depuis, le gardien du soleil s'occupait de Fran comme d'un bébé, traversant la multitude d'illusions qui entouraient l'adolescent. Toutes parlaient d'une vie heureuse, mettant parfois en scène les membres d'une famille que l'adolescent n'avait jamais eu, comme si le garçon aux cheveux verts avait tenté de se créer un monde merveilleux pour oublier sa réalité. Et cela lui avait rappelé que malgré ses pouvoirs conséquents, Fran n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il espérait tout de même que cet état ne durerait pas trop longtemps, il n'était pas difficile de voir que le corps de l'illusionniste se détériorait déjà à une vitesse effrayante.

Quant à Bel, au lieu de rendre visite à son coéquipier pour tenter de le réveiller, s'était muré dans une humeur orageuse, bien loin de sa malice habituelle. Les farces qu'ils faisaient étaient plus que cruelles, et il avait dû plusieurs fois soigner des sous-officiers qui souffraient de blessures graves suite à ses farces. Il était devenu plus qu'enragé dans ses missions, transformant les cadavres de ses cibles en véritables boucheries difficilement supportables, même pour une troupe d'assassin telle que la Varia. Et puis, un matin, il s'était levé, sans dire un mot, et s'était entaillé profondément le bras, laissant sa folie l'emporter contre son humeur massacrante.

Un dernier choc plus violent que les autres et un « Voii, bien joué, boss », lui apprirent que ses deux chefs avaient enfin mit fin à la folie meurtrière du blond. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à récupérer ce qui restait du prince et tenter de le maintenir en vie. Il poussa un nouveau soupir : il aimait la vie trépidante du manoir, mais il aurait parfois eu besoin de vacances…

* * *

Bel se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler ce qu'il y faisait. De vagues réminiscences lui revenaient. Il s'était entaillé et avait lassé la place au Prince the Ripper. Et puis… il avait… attaqué Levi… ? Le reste était assez flou, mais il avait dû rester longtemps dans cet état second. C'était sûrement Xanxus qui l'avait arrêté, au vu des douleurs qui l'assaillaient. Il n'arriverait donc jamais à raser ce manoir ? Sans doute pas. Il le savait déjà pourtant… Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Il fit un léger effort pour retrouver ses souvenirs : Fran.  
Ah oui. Tout était la faute de cette stupide grenouille ! Il serra les poings rien qu'à y penser. Cette espèce de roturier baignant dans la lie de ce monde avait osé… !

- Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillé. Entendit-il aux environs de la porte.

Pour une fois, Lussuria ne semblait pas être en parfaite forme. Ça avait quelque chose d'inquiétant si l'on considérait que le boxeur était de ceux qui semblaient toujours avoir la pêche, la prune et la patate, mais le prince décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Sans que le blond lui ait rien demandé, le gardien du soleil se mit à lui faire un petit résumé des récents évènements :

- Tu es resté trois jours en Prince the Ripper, tu as failli tuer Levi et je ne t'ai échappé que de peu, par contre tu n'as pas touché à Fran, tu ne t'es même pas approché de sa chambre. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu t'es entaillé le bras et tu t'es fait rétamer par Squ-chan et le boss. En clair, tu es dans un sale état.

Le boxeur le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser à une grand-mère agacée.

- Maa, Bel-chan ! Que veux-tu que je fasse si vous essayez toujours de vous entretuer ! Ahlala…

Le Bel-chan en question soupira. Finalement, « mama » était de retour.

- Je serais guéri dans combien de temps ? finit-il par demander, pour interrompre le monologue interminable de Lussuria plus que pour connaître son état.  
- Au vu de tes blessures et de ta capacité de récupération, sans doute encore trois petits jours… A condition que tu ne fasses pas de bêtiiiises, bien sûr !

Il continua de s'occuper de lui pendant environ une demi-heure, changeant la plupart de ses bandages et lui apportant son repas, toujours en parlant, parlant, parlant à n'en plus finir. Belphégor ne disait rien.

- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer… alors, dors ! dit-il enfin en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Au fait, – il se retourna – tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler, ne ?

Le blond ne répondit rien, et Lussuria finit par s'en aller, l'air soucieux.

Quand son ennuyant collègue eu refermé la porte, le blond eu un sourire sinistre. S'il avait un problème ? C'était quoi cette question ? Il était un prince, les problèmes qu'il avait périssaient de sa main.  
C'est pourquoi il allait tuer Fran.

Comment cette espèce de batracien avait-il osé ? Personne n'ignorait un prince. Qu'importe qu'il soit perdu dans ses illusions, il n'avait pas à le laisser de côté. Il en avait assez de réfréner sa colère. Il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler sur le crapaud dont l'indifférence lui tapait sur le système. Il lui suffisait d'attendre trois jours. Trois petits jours et il pourrait enfin répandre ses entrailles sur le sol pour lui avoir infligé cet affront suprême.

* * *

_L'illusionniste s'avança vers son élève, regardant d'un air presque amusé les illusions évoluer tout autour de lui. Leurs visages mécontents le toisaient sans qu'aucune n'ose dire quoi que ce soit._

_- Mon élève est un imbécile. Finit-il par dire, l'air de trouver la situation hautement risible.  
__- Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Fran-chan~ ? demanda en se tortillant Lussuria._

_Mukuro eut un sourire moqueur et Bel eut subitement la furieuse envie de le planter._

_- Ce crétin s'est laissé piéger par ses propres illusions. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon élève… ses pouvoirs sont très puissants. Encore plus que les miens. Le potentiel de ce gamin lui permettrait de me surpasser s'il n'était pas aussi flemmard. Mais c'est aussi dangereux pour lui. Ses illusions sont suffisamment puissantes pour se retourner contre lui. Et c'est presque ce qu'il s'est passé. Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger…_

_L'illusionniste redevint soudain sérieux. Son regard se porta sur Bel, accusateur._

_- Il s'est laissé emporter par ses illusions. reprit-il, le ton menaçant. Fran est peut-être stupide mais pas assez pour perdre le contrôle comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?  
__- Shishishishishi… Rien du tout… cette grenouille stupide s'est elle-même mis toute seule dans cette situation. Je n'ai fait que la trouver._

_Rien dans son ton ne laissait entrevoir la colère qui montait en lui. D'abord cette imbécile de grenouille l'ignorait et maintenant on l'accusait d'être responsable de l'état du batracien ? Ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on traitait un prince !_

_- En tout cas, reprit Mukuro en détournant le regard, les illusions de Fran sont suffisamment puissantes pour qu'il reste ainsi toute sa vie. A moins que quelqu'un trouve ce qui l'a mis dans cet état et ne soit en mesure de le ramener à sa propre conscience. Pour l'instant, on peut considérer qu'il est enfermé dans sa propre tête._

* * *

Bel se réveilla en grognant. Sa main se porta par automatisme à sa frange pour être sûre qu'elle soit bien en place avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait que cette journée allait être mortellement chiante. Surtout s'il commençait par évoquer la grenouille. Le blond s'efforça de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières, ça allait devenir intenable s'il devait les supporter en plus de son immobilité.

Heureusement pour lui, Lussuria vint vite le distraire de ses idées plus que morbides en lui apportant son repas et en se lançant dans un monologue qui avait au moins le mérite d'être soporifique au point de lui faire oublier ses envies de meurtre envers le crapaud.

- Fran n'a toujours pas réagi. Quoi qu'on puisse lui dire, lui et ses illusions restent dans le même état. Ahlala, si je savais ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce garçon… !

Bel assimila sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la phrase de son homologue. Alors la grenouille était toujours « enfermé dans sa propre tête » ? Cette situation l'agaçait. D'une certaine façon, le gamin avait réussi à se soustraire à l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui et il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de noyer ses pensées désagréables dans le flot de paroles dont l'abreuvait sans discontinuer le gardien du soleil, avec un certain succès, mais son humeur massacrante ne disparut pas pour autant et il se sentit soulagé lorsque le gay le laissa se reposer. Il profita de sa fatigue omniprésente pour replonger dans le sommeil et échapper aux sources de son mécontentement.

* * *

_- A la course, je suis sûr d'être plus fort que toi !_

_Son double releva la tête, un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique sur le visage._

_- Même si c'était le cas, je ne crois pas cela digne d'un prince de n'être bon que dans la fuite. Répliqua-t-il avec un ton moqueur._

_Le sourire de l'autre se retourna, laissant voir une moue irritée._

_- C'est le cas, je suis sûr d'être plus rapide que toi. Et être rapide à la course permet aussi d'arriver plus vite sur les champs de bataille, je te ferais remarquer.  
__- C'est un défi ? demanda calmement mais avec un ton qui aurait convaincu n'importe qui de se terrer dans un terrier de lapin jusqu'à la prochaine décennie l'autre enfant en refermant le gros livre reposant sur ses genoux.  
__- Si tu n'as pas trop peur pour l'accepter… répartit sur le même ton son jumeau._

_Les deux blonds exactement semblables se relevèrent au même instant, avec le même mélange de grâce princier et d'empressement enfantin._

_- Tu vas morfler, Bel. Enonça simplement d'un ton pétris de mépris le presque ainé.  
__- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Siel…_

* * *

_Le blond força encore la cadence, persuadé que ses jambes ne tiendraient pas devant ce nouveau coup de fouet pour rattraper son frère. Elles tinrent. Mais malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas pour dépasser l'autre, qui le devança sur la ligne d'arrivée du plus petit instant possible. Il était cependant indéniable que Siel avait gagné._

_Tout deux s'arrêtèrent sans rien dire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles pour que l'ainé savoure pleinement sa victoire écrasante bien qu'infime._

_De la même façon, Bel ne se défendit pas lorsque son frère le poussa brutalement dans la terre légèrement boueuse et s'assit sur son dos. C'était une sorte de rituel entre les jumeaux : il était le perdant, il était normal qu'il se fasse humilier, surtout après avoir lui-même lancé le défi. Il ne protesta pas malgré sa colère lorsque l'autre lui fourra cruellement la tête dans le sol, lui égratignant tout le visage et lui faisant avaler de la terre et de la poussière. Il ne put cependant empêcher une toux sèche de se déclencher lorsque Rasiel lui releva violement la tête en lui tirant les cheveux. Le quasi-cadet était à présent totalement arqué en arrière, le poids que représentait son frère lui torturait la colonne vertébrale et il avait mal à tous les endroits possibles de son corps. L'autre blond se pencha sur lui, s'approchant tout près de son oreille._

_- Je serais le roi, et tu vas rester un pauvre petit prince médiocre à mon service, Bel. Tu m'appartiendras et je ferais de toi ce que je veux, susurra-t-il sadiquement à son jumeau. Tu m'entends ? Ce que je veux… Tu m'appartiens, Bel !_

_Il libéra légèrement son frère de son poids pour pouvoir le retourner et tira sa frange en arrière, dévoilant ses yeux, partie de leur corps qu'aucun des deux n'acceptait jamais de montrer. Il se pencha alors de nouveau sur le petit blond, encore plus près. Son souffle devenait plus erratique, son ton, plus fou, plus démentiel._

_- Ton corps… Tout ton corps est à moi, Bel. C'est le mien. Le mien ! Je ne te laisserais jamais en faire ce que tu veux. Il m'appartient, tout ton corps m'appartient. Ça et ça – il désignait successivement chaque partie du corps de son frère en y enfonçant sauvagement ses ongles – et ça, et ça… Tout ! Tout, tu m'entends ? Tout m'appartient, Bel ! Ton corps est à moi ! – il se rapprocha encore de son visage - Et surtout… surtout… ces yeux… ce sont les miens. Encore bien plus que tous le reste, Bel, ces yeux sont à moi. Ne les montres jamais ! Jamais, c'est clair ? Si tu les montres, si tu oses montrer mes yeux, Bel, je te les reprends, c'est clair ? C'est clair ? Réponds, Bel !  
__- C'est clair, murmura de façon quasi-inaudible son vis-à-vis qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir la folie de son jumeau.  
__- A qui parles-tu ? hurla quasiment son double.  
__- C'est clair, Rasiel-sama, reprit l'autre, commençant à craindre les pulsions qui s'étaient emparées de son frère.  
__- Bien._

_L'ainé lui rabattit sèchement la frange sur le visage avant de se relever dignement, toute trace de son éclat disparu._

_- Laves-toi avant de venir manger. Tu es répugnant._

_Belphegor ne répondit pas. Il attendit que ce Rasiel tant haït sorte de son champ de vision pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Pour tenter de refouler ses larmes et la vague démence qui répondait à la folie de son frère. Rapidement, tout devint noir et il finit par sombrer, sans savoir dans quel abîme…_

* * *

Bel mit un moment à se reprendre contact avec la réalité. A se rappeler qu'il n'était plus cet enfant recroquevillé dans la terre. Qu'il n'était plus faible comme il avait put l'être. Qu'il n'appartenait plus à son frère. Un goût amer lui restait dans la bouche, une sensation passée que ne voulait pas lâcher sa langue pâteuse. Il repoussa la couverture pour observer une nouvelle fois son corps. Ce n'était plus celui que Siel revendiquait avec tant d'ardeur, il avait grandi, ses membres avaient grandis et forcis et il s'était forgé des muscles fins qui lui faisait un corps délié et lui permettaient rapidité et discrétion pendant ses missions. Il avait récolté des cicatrices, signes de ses batailles et de sa vie. Il les caressa amoureusement, celles devenues pâles de son premier combat mortel, contre son frère. Puis les quelques-unes qui restaient de son combat contre Gokudera Hayato, et toutes les minimes qu'il s'était fait en mission. Il s'était arrangé pour que toute ressemblance avec le corps mort et figé de son jumeau qu'il avat soigneusement enterré disparaisse de ses traits. Pour pouvoir se revendiquer à lui-même son propre corps. Il s'était même laissé pousser les cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils rebiquent un peu pour les différencier de ceux, si lisses, de son frère. Il avait changé, et en créant cette dissemblance, proclamait son indépendance.

Mais il n'avait pas réussi à modifier _ces_ yeux. Ces yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens. Car oui, malgré la folie de son aîné, les yeux que portait Bel était bien les siens. Ces yeux là reflétaient l'âme de Rasiel aussi sûrement que ceux de son défunt frère reflétaient la sienne.

Maintenant, en la regardant avec le peu de retrait dont il était capable, Belphégor était en mesure de reconnaître l'étrangeté de leur relation. Être des jumeaux avait été bien plus profond qu'une simple querelle pour avoir la chance de devenir le roi. Leur corps, leur façon de se tenir, de parler, de bouger, de sourire. Tout était semblable. Même les yeux. Surtout les yeux.  
Ils avaient grandis en princes et en frères. Se partageant tout, tout ce qui était semblables, tous ce qui leur appartenait, même leur corps, même leur yeux, même leur âmes.  
C'est à cinq ans qu'ils avaient réalisés. L'âge auquel ont leur avait appris que les yeux sont le siège de l'âme. A cinq ans qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux, qu'ils avaient la même âme. Qu'ils s'appartenaient.  
Et avait commencé le jeu de la domination. Parce qu'il aurait été trop humiliant d'appartenir à l'autre, malgré leur âme commune. Et Siel gagnant toujours, il avait peu à peu gagné son corps, et Bel savait, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il savait qu'il y avait un part de vrai là-dedans. Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il cachait son regard. Pour que personne ne puisse voir, au fond de ses yeux, l'âme de son frère.

Bel se releva prudemment en grognant de mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler son enfance. Il avait bien assez à faire pour que ses souvenirs se tiennent tranquilles.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il ne sentait pas très bon après deux jours à trainer dans son lit et il avait une curieuse sensation de terre sur le corps qui ne partait plus depuis plusieurs années déjà.  
Et puis après tout, pensa-t-il sombrement en se regardant dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, pour lui, Rasiel n'était pas vraiment mort.  
Son œil droit apparut brièvement dans la glace, au milieu de sa tignasse blonde, brillant d'un sourire sadique.

_- Salut, petit frère.  
__- Ta gueule._

Il entra dans la douche.  
Après tout, il lui restait une part de son âme.

* * *

**_Oh my god!_**

[Euh... petit délire de l'auteure, ne faites pas attention...]

J'avoue qu'à ce niveau-là, je comprendrais que vous vous posiez des questions ^^'

Non, très sérieusement, je voulais, pour cette fic qui va sans doute se dérouler avec _ beaucoup_ de flash-back, faire de Bel et Siel de vrais aliénés. Parce que, admettons-le, ils sont quand même franchement barges, et pour ça vous ne pouvez pas protester puisque ce sont des psychopathe assumés (et laissez-moi rimer...). J'ai donc creusé à fond dans leur relation rival/frères/jumeaux en y rajoutant un peu de frange blonde et de folklore japonais, j'ai trouvé ça...  
Donc, oui, c'est tordu, mais c'est à leur image, non? Et pour une fois, j'ai pas l'impression de les avoir fait tellement OOC...? Si...? [l'auteure tente tant bien que mal de se rassurer en traînant ses questions existentielles, on vous épargnera donc ce pitoyable spectacle]

En tout cas, Fran serra sans doute un peu moins... poussé à l'extrême...? Enfin, je ne sais pas... Mais je suis très inspirée pour cette fic, donc il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire, si?

Désolée, j'arrête de blablater...

...

...

reviews? ^^'


	2. Illusions

**Tadaa_!_ Voici donc la suite de ce que vous attendez tous! Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de cette trilogie écrite, raturée et corrigée par moi-même ici présente (ou pas, ça dépend de l'heure et du jour auquel vous lisez cette fic:). Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, ce qui est préférable étant donné ce que je vais leur faire subir et ils sont toujours aussi barges et totalement aliénés que précédemment.**

**Je suppose que je dois également m'excuser pour mon retard, puisque j'avais au départ clamé avec moult fanfaronnade que cette histoire serait vite fini, et que ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Mais je ne suis pas en panne...! Juste un peu flemmarde donc ne vous inquiétez pas!**

**Bref, j'éspère que malgré mes déboires d'auteure peu ponctuelle, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et apprécierez quand même la suite de cette histoire.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et avoir enlevé quelques-uns de ses pansements devenus inutiles, le prince alla s'installer devant sa fenêtre, essayant de calculer le temps qu'il avait passé dans sa chambre. Il faisait nuit, et d'après la position des étoiles, le blond pouvait dire qu'il était environ quatre heures du matin. En prenant en compte ses éveils et son temps de sommeil, il estima que cela devait faire presque trois jours que le boss avait mis fin à son excès de folie.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte fenêtre de son balcon pour aller s'accouder à la rambarde. Il laissa avec délice la brise d'été se faufiler sous sa chemise et caresser ses jambes uniquement recouvertes d'un caleçon. Mais malgré le calme qui imprégnait peu à peu son corps, l'esprit de Bel était encore en ébullition. Malgré toutes les distractions qu'il évoquait, il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de Fran et de cette stupide histoire d'illusion qui lui tapait sur le système, commençant à lui donner un monstrueux mal de tête…

- Tch. Cracha-t-il dans la nuit avec agacement, abrutie de grenouille.

* * *

_Bel soupira… cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'y avait aucune mission pour la Varia, et la section indépendante s'ennuyait ferme._

_Ces sortes de vacances avaient au départ étés accueillies avec reconnaissance par la troupe d'assassins, mais très vite, l'immobilité forcée couplée à la chaleur montante avaient rendus la vie au manoir insupportable. Squalo ne pouvait plus passer une seule nuit tranquille sans que son « cher » boss ne vienne lui faire des visites, et les conséquences sur son humeur allaient de pair avec celle sur son sommeil. Autrement dit, le requin était pour le moins sur les nerfs. De plus, Fran avait disparu et le blond ne pouvait même pas se défouler dessus, dans le cas où il en aurait eu l'énergie. _

_Au bout d'un moment à lézarder dans son lit, le prince n'en put plus et décida d'aller évacuer un peu de la chaleur qui l'assaillait en se rendant au lac près du manoir. Il sortit donc discrètement du QG de la Varia pour ne pas tomber sur son chef saoul, son lieutenant gueulard ou leur gardien du Soleil qui leur faisait sa petite crise de nécrophilie mensuel. Une fois dehors, il tenta vainement d'échapper à l'agression constante du Soleil qui le réchauffait sans aucune autorisation. Parfois, Bel aurait bien aimé que les éléments soit en mesure d'exaucer les souhaits d'un prince…_

_Il arriva rapidement près du lac, si l'on prend en compte tout les détours qu'il fit pour éviter le plus possible l'astre du jour. Soulagé d'être enfin parvenu à une source de fraicheur, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'ombre d'un arbre sous lequel il commença à se déshabiller dans l'intention de piquer une tête. Cependant, juste avant de se glisser dans l'eau, un bruit le fit se retourner.  
C'était très discret, mais pas assez pour tromper le tueur qu'il était._

_- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il, sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur – ami ou ennemi, personne ne devait perturber les occupations d'un prince._

_Rien d'autre qu'un bruissement ne lui répondit._

_- Oï ! lança-t-il en même temps qu'un couteau, commençant à s'énerver._

_Encore une fois, personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Mais le bruit que fit son couteau ne laissa aucun doute quant au fait qu'il avait touché quelqu'un. Il s'avança donc doucement, écartant les buissons le plus silencieusement possible. Pour découvrir un spectacle pour le moins étonnant._

_Fran, torse nu, avançait comme s'il n'avait pas un couteau planté dans l'omoplate gauche. Dans l'intention apparente d'aller piquer une tête dans le lac. Il semblait parler à quelqu'un à sa droite, à un endroit où le prince était sûr de ne distinguer qu'une sorte de brume longiligne, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Bel eu soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment._

_- Eh, crapaud ! lança-t-il, dans une dernière tentative pour se faire remarquer._

_Son coéquipier n'eut aucune réaction. Pour faire bonne mesure, le blond lui lança un deuxième couteau, en évitant les points vitaux, mais le batracien ne réagit pas plus que précédemment, seul un mince filet de sang répondit à ses assauts._

_Voilà qui confirma les doutes du prince. Fran ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas l'entendre._

* * *

Le prince eut un nouveau soupir de mécontentement, la grenouille ne pouvait pas faire comme les autres et arrêter de trouver des prétextes pour le faire chier ? C'était sûrement trop demander. Il avait bien fait la requête de ne plus avoir à faire équipe avec ce gosse, mais Xanxus semblait éprouver un plaisir sadique à le voir se démerder avec ce bleu insupportable. Bien sûr, il ne faisait aucun doute que Fran était puissant. Malgré tout ce que faisait le gamin de stupide et autre, l'aura qui se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il consentait à utiliser ses pouvoirs était impressionnante, et les paroles de Mukuro ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes : Fran était bien plus puissant qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Assez puissant pour tromper les Vendicare, ce que n'avait pas pu faire son maitre, malgré tous ses immenses pouvoirs. Le blond ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage, il était fier de son kohaï.

Bien sûr, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il n'était pas question que le prince se rabaisse à céder quoi que ce soit à ce paysan. Fran devrait faire beaucoup plus d'effort s'il voulait qu'il lui adresse des mots qui ressembleraient la nuit de dos et avec un sac sur la tête à un compliment. Objectivement, son coéquipier n'avait rien du pire des novices, il faisait beaucoup moins de bourdes qu'en apparence et était efficace en tant que tueur, ainsi qu'étonnamment ponctuel. Le seul vrai truc que l'on pouvait reprocher à Fran est qu'il était incontestablement et irrémédiablement _chiant_. Et le pire est qu'il le savait. Que ce soit en mission, au manoir, dedans, dehors, la nuit ou le jour, le prince n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête : la grenouille avait, à la manière des stupides et répétitives chansons de pub, l'art et la manière de ne jamais se faire oublier.

Le blond secoua la tête, agacé. Et voilà que même alors qu'il tentait de se détendre, il se remettait à penser à la grenouille. C'était pire qu'un cercle vicieux.  
Il devait cependant avouer que ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus chez son cadet. Ce qu'il détestait le plus était les yeux de Fran. Pas qu'il soit moches, au contraire, ils étaient magnifiques. Mais cet air vide et cette façon de le regarder droit dans les yeux alors même qu'ils étaient bien cachés le rendait nerveux. Tout le monde l'avait un jour observé comme ça, mais les gens finissaient par abandonner, par se résoudre à ne jamais voir son propre regard. Sauf Fran, Fran semblait constamment chercher à voir ses yeux. Et ça le rendait plus nerveux chaque jour. L'idée que ce gamin puisse apercevoir un jour ses pupilles avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Son regard recelait des secrets bien plus répugnants que l'assassinat de son frère, c'était le siège de sa démence et des massacres qu'il avait perpétré, la partie de son âme que son frère gardait en otage. Il ne voulait surtout que Fran, encore plus que les autres, voit cette face de lui. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que ce qu'il restait de Rasiel en lui pourrait bien détruire la grenouille.

Il retourna dans son lit, tentant d'oublier ses dernières pensées. C'était la première fois qu'il en prenait conscience et elles avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. Pourquoi Fran en particulier ? Il ne voulait que personne ne voit ses yeux, mais pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il en particulier que le batracien les aperçoive ?

_Parce que.  
Mais parce que quoi ?  
Parce que._

Il n'eut pas conscience de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Lussuria tournoyait autour du lit de l'alité qui le fixait avec des yeux aussi vides qu'un oiseau mort. Fran était perdu dans ses illusions, dixit Mukuro, il lui fallait un stimuli pour en sortir, et tout le monde semblait penser que c'était à lui de le trouver. Il sentit doucement la rage monter en lui. Il allait bientôt craquer si ça continuait. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve à se défouler._

_Il sortit en trombe de la chambre de l'illusionniste, sans même entendre les cris de protestation de Lussuria. Il se dirigea avec une sorte d'affolement maladif vers le bureau de Xanxus et ouvrit sans frapper la porte d'un boss en train de mettre la main au panier de Squalo._

_- Une mission, haleta-t-il seulement, luttant pour contenir sa démence._

_Il avait baissé les yeux sur un point fixe du parquet, réunissant la concentration dont il avait besoin pour reprendre le pas sur sa conscience, au moins quelques heures de plus, avant de pouvoir évacuer convenablement sa rage meurtrière. C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas Xanxus arrêter d'un regard le cri que s'apprêtait à lancer son second. Ni celui, étrangement compréhensif, qu'il posait sur lui. La seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment fut les mots que prononça ensuite le fils du neuvième :_

_- Squalo, dit-il d'une voix basse, va lui trouver une mission simple et pour laquelle il n'aura pas besoin d'être discret. Trois heures de route maximum._

_Il n'était pas en état de voir l'étrangeté de la situation, se contentant de prendre nerveusement l'ordre de mission. Il fonça ensuite dans sa chambre, sans faire attention aux officiers qu'il bousculait, pour récupérer son équipement, et partit en avion pour un coin plus au Sud de l'Italie, où il devait éliminer une base ennemi._

_Il perdit le contrôle à peine dix minutes après son arrivée. Et se réveilla au milieu des cent-trois soldats de seconde classe qu'il avait tués. Il avait à peine quelques égratignures._

* * *

- Complètement guéri ! Clama Lussuria en retirant le dernier bandage, qui se trouvait être celui de son bras droit, celui qu'il s'était lui-même entaillé. Il avait d'ailleurs un souvenir très vague de cet évènement, et ne parvenait toujours pas à se rappeler les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à de telles extrémités. A son réveil, il avait directement incriminé Fran, mais il ne trouvait plus de justification à sa colère. Et il commençait à avoir de gros doutes sur la fiabilité de ses impressions.

Une fois de plus, le blond resta silencieux alors que le gardien du soleil lui prodiguait ses dernières recommandations. Il était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, sa première envie avait été d'aller arracher les tripes du crapaud qui lui servait de coéquipier. Maintenant, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il ressentait toujours le besoin de trouver une explication auprès de la grenouille. Pour l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, et pour sa propre tranquillité face à cette étrange rage qui le prenait de plus en plus souvent, et ce seulement en face du batracien.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'interroger Lussuria pour que celui-ci lui révèle que la situation n'avait en rien évoluée. Levi et Squalo était parti en mission, mais le boxeur avait réussi à rester pour continuer à s'occuper de Fran. Dans ce genre de situation, on pouvait difficilement se passer de la mama de la Varia.

Encore une fois, il réussit enfin à se débarrasser du gay après avoir été obligé de manger intégralement son repas et d'écouter un monologue sans fin sur la difficulté de trouver de beaux cadavres en bon état. Fatigué de réfléchir à ses actions futures, le blond se décida à aller se doucher en prenant bien soin de ne pas se regarder dans le miroir de sa salle de bain : les altercations qu'il avait avec son frère ne se finissaient pas toujours aussi bien que celle de la dernière fois. Quand le prince se sentit enfin propre après cette longue quasi-immobilité, il se décida à faire un tour dans le jardin du manoir, histoire de prendre enfin l'air.

Il se promena un moment au milieu des allés défoncées, les jardiniers faisaient de leur mieux, mais ils ne pouvaient masquer les trous à demi aussi larges que des impacts d'obus que faisait de temps en temps leur chef pendant ses colères. Il savourait l'air qui s'était rafraichit depuis cette fameuse matinée où il avait trouvé Fran dans un état second.

* * *

_Il observa avec ahurissement le corps trempé du gamin qui se convulsait pour évacuer le peu d'eau qui s'était logé dans ses poumons. Un corps qui semblait réagir tout seul. Sans être épaulé par l'esprit de la grenouille qui semblait être à des kilomètres de là.  
Comme pour le contredire, les lèvres pâles bougèrent comme pour parler, mais le prince se rendit bien vite compte que son disciple parlait, une fois de plus, silencieusement à une ombre qu'il ne pouvait pas voir._

* * *

Le blond se releva d'un bond, agacé. Il pensait constamment à Fran et cela l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il en avait assez. Il allait en finir maintenant avec toute cette histoire et tant pis pour le crapaud s'il se retrouvait les tripes à l'air.  
Il monta d'un pas furibard les deux étages menant à la chambre du batracien, tellement absorbé dans sa course qu'il ne fit pas, comme à son habitude, attention au miroir presque en face du palier, ni à ses cheveux légèrement soulevés par le vent de sa course qui dévoilaient ses yeux.

Belphégor pila net.  
Piégé dans le regard de son frère.

_- Alors, petit frère, tu t'en vas étriper ce crapaud ?_ lança-t-il avec une joie sadique.

Il ne répondit pas, tentant d'échapper au regard et à l'emprise de Siel.

_- Pour une fois, je suis avec toi à cent pour cent, Bel, ce gosse mérite d'avoir une mort atroce, je pense… _-sa voix se fit pensive-_ tu veux le faire toi-même ou tu préfère que je m'en occupe ?_

_- Laisse-moi tranquille,_ murmura d'une voix menaçante son double.

_- Eeeh… Pour une fois que je suis gentil avec toi… _-il pouvait presque sentir les bras fins venir lui enserrer la taille par derrière-_ Tu devrais être content de pouvoir me refiler le sale boulot, alors que c'est moi le roi… Hein, Prince ?_

_- Va-t-en._

Il réussit enfin à fermer les yeux et à repousser son frère dans un coin de son esprit, sa colère envers Fran retombée… Sa colère… Il se rendait à présent compte que c'était sans doute Rasiel qui avait titillé sa rage pour la rendre la plus meurtrière possible. Du moins en ce qui concernait son disciple. Avec ça et au vu de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir à l'instant, il était évident que son frère détestait Fran. Mais pourquoi ?

Depuis que son double parasitait une parti de son esprit, Bel n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de cas : l'unique but de ce fragment de sa conscience avait toujours été le carnage. Le sang qui coulait et les os qui se brisaient. Sans victime particulière. Depuis quand Rasiel s'intéressait-il aux gens autre que lui-même et son reflet ?

Ne voyant aucun élément de réponse à ses questions, le prince décida d'aller tout de même voir Fran, pendant qu'il était sûr d'être le seul maître de son esprit. Il lui venait d'être prouvé que Siel pouvait l'influencer encore bien plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Il entra donc dans la chambre de l'illusionniste sans frapper, et, pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, se figea.

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà, hein... Alors, oui, c'est encore un petit bout, mais j'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce que je vais mettre juste après et j'en ai profité pour faire un autre découpage qui me semblait sympathique, donc voilà, j'éspère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s et continuerez à attendre avec impatience la suite de cette histoire.**

**Peut-être puis-je espérer des reviews? Et si vous avez des idées pour les noms de chapitre, n'hésitez pas! je suis vraiment nulle pour ça.**

**Bye-bi~**


	3. Mission

**Alors, voilà, le troisième chapitre. T_T**

**Sept mois... ça m'a pris sept mois pour même pas quatre milles mots T_T. A ce stade là, vous avez tout les droits: me jeter des pierres, me maudire jusqu'à la dix-huitième génération, décider de ne plus jamais commencer à lire mes fic qui ne sont pas intégralement fini et autre.**

**Surtout que ce chapitre... est nul T_T OUIIIIINNNN! J'avais déjà la moitié deux semaines après la publication du chap 2, mais c'est merdique et j'arrive pas à faire un truc correct, s'il vous plait tuez-moi...**

**Ne lésinez donc surtout pas sur les critiques: avec un peu de chance, je pourrais corriger ce chapitre un jour pour offrir à la face du monde quelque chose de moins merdique (aidez-moi... T_T)**

**Bon, j'arrête de pleurer, et j'envoi la sauce. C'est à vos risques et périls...**

**Enjoy, quand même (j'espère)**

* * *

Il connaissait l'état de Fran, il savait à quel point ses illusions étaient développées et à quel point son corps en subissait les conséquences, mais rien de ce qu'on lui avait dit ne l'avait préparé à un tel spectacle.

La chambre de l'illusionniste était plus petite que celles des autres lieutenants de la Varia mais ses dimensions restaient respectables. Elle était en tout cas suffisamment grande pour que la remplir entièrement d'illusions complètes et détaillées soit un tour de force. Le prince était pourtant sûr que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas mais il avait du mal à apercevoir le lit de Fran au milieu de la petite foule qui s'était formé autour. Il peinait à croire que tous ces gens n'était le résultat que des projections d'une personne.

Il s'avança tant bien que mal dans l'amas d'illusions réelles, les nerfs tendus au possible. Les visages qui l'entouraient étaient étrangement familiers, comme des gens qu'il aurait déjà rencontré mais dont il serait incapable de se souvenir le nom. Et cela avait le don de le rendre encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il arriva enfin au chevet de son disciple. Dans la faible lumière de la chambre, le batracien semblait plus blanc que la craie. Et Bel soupçonnait que la blancheur de son teint n'était pas seulement une impression. Fran avait également suffisamment maigri pour que sa peau semble tirée sur ses os. Le prince frissonna. Inexplicablement, il se sentait oppressé dans cette petite chambre avec son disciple inconscient juste à quelques centimètres. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment montait en lui et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la panique commençait à le dominer.

Sans se l'expliquer, il tendit la main vers le crapaud dans l'intention de le toucher, juste comme pour s'assurer que lui, au moins, était bien réel. Il vit sa propre main s'avancer avec une lenteur impossible vers la tête de son disciple. Alors qu'il commençait à ressentir le soulagement de pouvoir enfin toucher la peau pâle, une main saisit son poignet, arrêtant son avancée hésitante.  
Avec un pressentiment horrible, le prince tourna lentement la tête vers l'illusion qui venait de le stopper.

Bel fut sincèrement choqué. Devant lui se tenait une réplique de lui-même, qui, autant qu'il puisse le dire, le regardait d'un air dur.

- Laisse-le tranquille. Siffla ce deuxième Bel en serrant son poignet avec force.

C'est à ce moment là que le blond prit conscience de sa vue trouble, il n'y voyait presque plus rien. De sa tête qui l'élançait atrocement. De son corps lourd. De l'irrépressible tremblement qui le saisissait.  
La panique qu'il ressentait explosa en lui, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Fran avait-il… pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête du crapaud quand il l'avait… quand… pourquoi il l'avait dupliqué ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'arrêter ? Surtout si c'était lui-même ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il finit par perdre connaissance.

* * *

_Bel grogna et ramena son drap sur sa tête, tentant de se soustraire aux rayons aveuglants du soleil qui l'empêchaient une fois de plus de profiter des rares grasses matinées qu'il pouvait s'offrir. Il venait de revenir d'une mission assez périlleuse où il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de trucider un seul ennemi, ce qui aurait été largement suffisant pour le mettre en rogne même sans cette histoire d'illusions et de crapaud. Le prince songea qu'il détestait d'une haine pure l'été._

_Il se leva en grognant, déjà d'humeur massacrante. Il lui arrivait rarement d'oublier de fermer ses lourds rideaux, mais il le regrettait toujours amèrement. Perdu dans ses pensées, le prince se plongea dans un bain brûlant tentant de dissoudre sa mauvaise humeur dans la vapeur d'eau digne d'un sauna. Il y resta le temps de devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, mais ses envies de meurtres ne furent aucunement calmées. Sa colère envers le monde entier ne faisait que s'accroître au fur à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient… jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix que la sienne résonne dans sa tête :_

- Salut, petit frère, _susurra Rasiel._

Belphégor prit soudainement conscience qu'il rêvait.

- Lâche-moi, Siel !_ gronda Bel, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise de son frère._

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, Bel… pas en étant autant en colère. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper.

_Il sentit avec horreur son corps se diriger sous la direction de Rasiel vers le miroir de sa chambre._

Non.

_Il vit sa propre main venir à sa frange et la soulever doucement, comme le rideau d'un théâtre. Son regard plongea dans les yeux de Rasiel._

Qu'il se souvenait.

- Comme ça, tu ne peux plus m'échapper, _commenta son reflet, ourlant ses lèvres d'un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique._

_Belphégor ne répondit rien. Il ne voyait aucune échappatoire au piège que lui avait tendu son frère. Il le sentait peu à peu prendre contrôle de son corps et lui-même se faire bannir dans un coin de son propre esprit._

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _demanda-t-il, la peur qu'il éprouvait autre fois face à la folie de son frère refaisant peu à peu surface._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère, _lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant l'envahisseur,_ je ne te ferais pas de mal, je vais juste te débarrasser de cet insupportable crapaud qui te sert de disciple. Tout est de sa faute… je vais simplement le faire disparaître.

- Laisse Fran tranquille ! Rends-moi mon corps ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Rasiel !

_Son frère l'ignora, sans dire un mot, il s'empara d'un de ses couteaux. Bel commençait à paniquer, si Siel exposait son sang, il ne pourrait plus du tout se contrôler et son ainé aurait un contrôle total sur son corps._

- Oublies-ça, Bel, ça vaut mieux. _Il planta son regard dans celui de son reflet._ Tu m'appartiens. Pour toujours.

_Belphégor perdit connaissance quand le couteau entama sa peau._

* * *

Il se redressa brutalement, remarquant à peine son retour dans sa chambre et Lussuria qui s'agitait autour de lui. Il suffoquait. La sensation d'être enfermé dans son propre corps, de n'être plus capable de contrôler ses actions ou même de les connaître était la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais connu. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce moment-là ? Comment avait-il pu oublier une pareille sensation ?

« _Oublies-ça, Bel, ça vaux mieux. »_

Etait-ce Rasiel qui l'avait empêché de se souvenir de ça ?

« _Je vais juste te débarrasser de cet insupportable crapaud qui te sert de disciple »_

Au moins il avait la preuve que son frère tentait de tuer Fran. Et il savait à présent pourquoi il s'était scarifié le bras. Mais… ce jour-là… Fran n'avait pas été blessé : «_Tu n'as pas touché à Fran, tu ne t'es même pas approché de sa chambre. » _lui avait dit le gardien du soleil.

Comment cela se faisait-il que Rasiel n'ait pas pu parvenir à ses fins, alors même qu'il avait le contrôle de son corps ?

- Lussuria. Appela-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il interrompait son collègue en plein milieu d'une de ses phrases.

- Et je… qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bel ? demanda avec un air vaguement soucieux le gay.

- Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas attaqué Fran, tu en est vraiment sûr ? Je n'ai rien tenté du tout ?

Le boxeur cligna des yeux, tentant apparemment de voir de quoi parlait son collègue.

- Quand Ras… quand le Prince the Ripper s'est réveillé.

- Ah… ça… Eh, bien, pas à ma connaissance. Hmmm… Tu faisais beaucoup d'aller-retour… comme si tu changeais tout le temps d'avis, en fait… expliqua Lussuria, prenant la pose d'un air pensif.

Ou comme s'il avait gardé suffisamment de contrôle sur son esprit pour empêcher Rasiel de s'en prendre à son disciple. Pensa sombrement le prince.

Autrement dit, même quand Rasiel le contrôlait complètement, il était en mesure de lui imposer certaines contraintes. Comme celle de ne pas trucider qui il en avait envie, par exemple. C'était rassurant de voir qu'il avait autant, si ce n'est plus, de contrôle sur Rasiel que son frère n'en avait sur lui.

Dans tout les cas, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi…

- Bel-chan~ écoute-moi un peu… ! réclama Lussuria. Je suis sûr que tu n'as même rien entendu de ce que je t'ai dit.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il, espérant pouvoir échapper aux discours interminable que ne manquerait pas de lui faire le gardien du soleil.

- Eh bien, Fran s'est réveillé… c'est lui d'ailleurs qui m'a appelé pour toi, c'est si gentil de ta part d'être allé le voir… je suis sûr que c'est ça qui l'a réveillé… mais pourquoi étais-tu évanoui ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je…

Il s'interrompit, abasourdi. Fran. Fran était réveillé. Fran était sorti de son enfer d'illusions. Quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd sembla soudain s'envoler de sa poitrine.

- Il est réveillé ? demanda-t-il, prenant pleinement conscience de l'information.

- Bah oui, il…

- Il faut que j'aille le voir, affirma-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Il partit rapidement, sans prendre en compte les protestations de Lussuria. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il sut à l'instant où il le disait, que c'était vrai : il fallait qu'il le voit, Fran connaissait sûrement la raison pour laquelle son frère lui en voulait tellement. Même sans connaitre l'existence de Rasiel, l'illusionniste pourrait sûrement lui dire ce qu'il avait fait qui avait tant déplu à son double.

Il arriva rapidement devant la chambre de son disciple, sans rencontrer personne, ni avoir de confrontation avec son reflet. Mais au moment de tourner la poigné, quelque chose le retint d'entrer. Il se rappelait l'illusion d'hier. Qui l'avait empêché d'approcher Fran. Son deuxième double. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son disciple utilisait son image, mais il lui semblait évident qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le voir.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas remettre encore à plus tard une petite discussion avec l'illusionniste. Il avait besoin de savoir le pourquoi du comment de différents points de cette histoire et il était prêt pour cela à affronter le regard perçant et les piques acides du jeune homme. Il fallait surtout qu'il trouve une solution au problème constant que représentait Rasiel, de plus en plus envahissant et de plus en plus dangereux.  
Devant tous ces arguments, le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre son courage à deux mains et de tourner lentement la poigné.

- Qui est là ? entendit-il immédiatement.

Il eut un frisson étrange. Il appréhendait cette rencontre mais entendre après plus d'un mois la voix de son kohaï lui faisait un effet étrange, et somme toute, pas si désagréable.

- C'est moi, morveux, répliqua, de son ton le plus plein de morgue.

Il avança de quelque pas dans la pièce encore plongée dans la pénombre. Il ressentit un certain soulagement à voir que les illusions avaient désertée la chambre et que Fran était bel et bien éveillé.

- Qui ? répéta Fran, d'un air mal assuré.

- Mais moi ! s'écria Bel exaspéré, ton prince et maître, imbécile de grenouille !

Il s'avança dans le rayon de la lampe, seule source de lumière, pour être bien sûr que son disciple le voyait.

- Ah, c'est toi, prince. Répondit de sa voix redevenu traînante la grenouille.

Il avait repris son masque d'impassibilité, mais Belphégor était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu un éclair de soulagement passer dans ses yeux. Un mouvement infime de ces mêmes yeux lui désigna silencieusement une chaise qu'il tira pour s'asseoir dessus.

Le silence s'installa.

Belphégor voulait des explications, mais il ne voyait pas trop comment y amener la conversation sans révéler l'existence de Rasiel à Fran, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire.

Ce fut finalement celui-ci qui rompit le silence :

- Pourquoi tu étais dans ma chambre ?

Le prince eut un instant de surprise, il avait presque oublié cet épisode tant le réveil de Fran l'avait agité.

- Je… voulais te parler, finit-il par dire.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? insista le crapaud.

- Je… comment ça ? murmura Bel, ayant peur de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Fran sembla sérieusement hésiter à continuer, mais il lâcha finalement, sans le regarder :

- Je n'apprécie pas trop ton frère.

Pendant un instant, l'aîné perdit toute capacité à réagir, puis se rappelant les paroles de son reflet, il reprit presque violemment :

- Comment est-ce que tu le connais ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais pour qu'il te déteste autant ?

Fran le regarda, semblant aussi hésitant, et apparemment, gêné, aussi.

- Il s'est présenté à moi, finit-il par dire, trouvant apparemment les rideaux de velours de son lit subitement incroyablement intéressants. Il y a environ six mois.

- Six mois ? répéta Bel sans pouvoir se retenir.

Cela faisait-il aussi longtemps que son frère tentait de tuer Fran ? Ne l'aurait-il pas remarqué pendant tout ce temps ? Et puis il se rappela n'avoir même pas remarqué que son frère influençait son état d'esprit ? Alors, évidemment, non, il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Six mois, répéta cependant son disciple, échappant toujours à son regard. Au début, je croyais juste que tu me faisais une blague d'assez mauvais goût, mais… j'ai finit par comprendre que c'était vrai et que ce n'était pas toi.

Il fit une pause, comme s'il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que le blond le coupe, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, et il finit par continuer, toujours aussi lentement.

- Il est très observateur, tu sais, il voulait que… - il lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, apparemment au comble de la nervosité - que je m'éloigne de toi.

Il se tut, tentant de reprendre cet air impassible qui le camouflait habituellement si bien.

- Hein ? – Belphégor était totalement perdu – Mais pourquoi ?

L'attitude de son kohaï commençait à l'agacer. Où était passé son arrogant petit crapaud plein de morgue ?

- Il a dit un truc bizarre comme quoi il voulait que je m'éloigne de toi, que j'arrête de te tourner autour, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Et c'est tout ?

Parce que quelque part, il commençait à avoir l'impression que Fran lui mentait, ou en tout cas ne disait pas toute la vérité. Ce qui avait quelque chose d'aussi angoissant que de se voir arrêter par soi-même.

- Oui, répondit simplement Fran.

Mais cette fois, le mensonge était bien trop flagrant. Il était de plus en plus évident que Fran comme Siel lui cachaient quelque chose. Mais il ne pourrait sans doute pas faire parler sa grenouille pour l'instant. Ce qui n'avait pas tellement d'importance, il avait suffisamment de questions à poser à son disciple pour procéder à un interrogatoire en règle.

C'est donc sans avoir à chercher trop loin qu'il demanda :

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut te tuer, maintenant ?

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas satisfait de ma réponse.

Le prince haussa un sourcil sous sa frange.

- Et hier, justement, quand j'étais dans ta chambre, pourquoi est-ce que l'une de tes illusions avait mon apparence ?

Cette fois, ce fut le crapaud qui sembla surpris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de quelques milli-centimètres qui suffisaient largement à manifester son trouble. Et si Bel ne l'avait pas si bien connu, il aurait juré avoir vu les pommettes du novice légèrement rosirent.

- C'est vraiment arrivé ? Je croyais que c'était un rêve… - ses yeux se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans le vide – ben, je t'ai juste imaginé et ça a du te matérialiser…

Bel n'était pas entièrement convaincu par les explications vaseuses de Fran mais n'insista pas. De toute façon, la grenouille ne lui dirait rien.

- Et pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je croyais que c'était ton frère qui venait me voir. Pour me tuer.

Fran fit une grimace explicite. Sans doute que cette possibilité ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

Bel le fixa d'un air dubitatif invisible et retint un soupir. Cette entrevue avait été totalement inutile.

Sans un mot, il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans sa chambre. Dans son propre lit pour se reposer, qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose : Alors que d'habitude la grenouille semblait être la seule à sentir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, son regard, Fran, cette fois, ne l'avait pas une seule fois regardé dans les yeux.

* * *

_- Rasiel ? Belphégor ?_

_Ce dernier grimaça : il avait beau adorer son frère, c'était vraiment énervant de toujours passer après lui, alors même qu'ils étaient nés à seulement quelques minutes de différences._

_Les deux têtes blondes se tournèrent vers l'interlocuteur. Un homme très grand, aux cheveux blonds virant sur le châtain qui les regardait d'un air dur._

_- Venez ici. Reprit-il._

_Et les jumeaux s'avancèrent._

_- Aujourd'hui, vous avez cinq ans, mes enfants. Il est temps que vous appreniez quel sera votre rôle à l'avenir._

_- On sera roi ! Clama Bel, fier de connaitre la réponse._

_Son père tourna lentement ses yeux vers lui. Le petit blond regarda avec appréhension son géniteur qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler et…_

* * *

- Beeeeeeel !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux brusquement, surpris. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il était.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le prince fut reconnaissant à Lussuria de l'avoir réveillé. Tout mais ne pas avoir à se rappeler ces souvenirs.

- Tu te réveille enfiiiin !

Rectification : il allait tuer Lussuria. On n'avait pas idée d'avoir une voix si aigue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement menaçante.

- Xanxus veut te voir. Puisque vous êtes tous les deux rétablis, il veut t'envoyer en mission avec Fran.

Belphégor grimaça. Bien évidemment, il fallait qu'il aille en mission avec la grenouille alors que tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant était réfléchir en paix avec lui-même. Il consentit tout de même à se lever sous les commentaires enthousiastes de Lussuria et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Squalo releva la tête quand la porte du bureau heurta plus ou moins violemment le mur. Belphégor se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son sourire habituel cachant mal son agacement, qui étonna le requin : Bel était en général plutôt content de partir en mission.

- Déchet, appela Xanxus, derrière lui, donne lui la mission.

Le tueur serra les lèvres, réprimant son envie de riposter violemment à l'insulte de son boss. Il tendit donc une feuille à Bel sans un mot.

- Tch, laissa échapper le blond en arrachant presque le papier des mains de son supérieur.

Il parcourut rapidement l'ordre de mission des yeux en laissant échapper un petit rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

- Tu y va avec le gosse, crut nécessaire de préciser le fils du neuvième. Et Squalo s'étonna de son air ostensiblement moqueur.

- Je sais, _boss_, répliqua le blond, mécontent, en laissant planant le titre comme une insulte.

Et il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

* * *

Tsuna soupira, puis se décida à intervenir dans la dispute de ses deux amis :

- Gokudera ! Yamamoto ! appela-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Heureusement pour lui, les deux gardiens qui l'accompagnait faisaient partis des moins perturbateur (ou du moins ceux qui acceptait le plus de répondre à ses ordres) et les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent.

- Mais, juudaïme, protesta tout de même le gardien de la tempête, on n'as pas besoin de la Varia ! Et ils vont encore faire des dégâts !

Tsuna grommela quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à : « et toi… hein… change rien… handicapés sociaux… 'fin bref… » mais n'argumenta pas plus avec son bras droit, se contentant d'entrer dans le manoir de la Varia.

Cependant, à peine eut-il posé un pied sur la moquette cramoisie que sa légendaire intuition le fit s'arrêter. Il releva la tête, cherchant l'origine de ce pressentiment typiquement Vongola que _quelque chose_ n'allait pas.

Cependant la seule chose qu'il vit fut un ou deux officiers navigant entre les étages. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par Bel, accompagnés de Fran, qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, tous deux étrangement silencieux malgré les couteaux qui ornaient une fois de plus le chapeau et la tenue de la grenouille.

- Vongola Decimo ?

Le jeune homme d'à présent dix-neuf ans, tourna la tête vers le jeune sous-officier qui l'avait interpellé.

- Je dois vous mener à Signor Xanxus, Signor.

Le châtain hocha la tête et suivit son guide, accompagné d'un Yamamoto souriant et d'un Gokudera grincheux. Le jeune homme les mena devant la porte d'un bureau et s'éclipsa, manifestement peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'une confrontation avec son supérieur.

Après un nouveau soupir, l'actuel boss Vongola défroissa sa veste, se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux irrémédiablement indomptables, toqua deux fois légèrement, et enfin, poussa le battant de bois.

Xanxus, dans toute sa splendeur, assis sur un fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main, secondé par un Squalo placé en retrait, affichait un air moqueur. Tsuna fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils : décidément il se passait quelque chose d'étrange chez la troupe d'assassins indépendante des Vongola, et le boss de la Varia n'y était pas étranger.

- Xanxus, finit par lâcher Tsuna, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Le sourire du brun ne fit que s'agrandir, sous le regard inquiet de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

* * *

**Petite précision: je réponds toujours aux reviews enregistrées par MP, parce que en tant que lectrice, je trouve hyper énervant de passer autant de tant à skipper les reviews que de lire le chapitre (après c'est peut-être moi qui suis hyper égoïste T_T), c'est aussi pourquoi je les mets à la fin des chapitres, tout ça pour dire que je ne répondrais sur les chapitres qu'aux reviews des reviewers non-enregistrées.**

**kissa-chan**: Ahah! la relation entre Bel et Rasiel! J'avoue que moi aussi, c'est l'un des trucs que j'aime le plus... cette fanfic qui devait être du B26 ressemble d'ailleurs de plus en plus à l'explication des frères maudits o_O'  
Pour ce qui arrive à Fran, c'est ce qu'explique Mukuro... il s'est fait piégé par ses illusions... Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs si c'est dit clairement...? Bref, après il faut savoir... pourquoi! _ et ça, ben, c'est prévu dans la suite...  
Ben, du coup, tu es celle qui a attendu le moins... désolé quand même pour mon retard ^^'

**Megumi-chan**: Ooooh... et qu'elle est ton hypothèse? ^_^ Je ne pense pas que tu te trompes, et normalement, je devrais te le confirmer dans le prochain chapitre...

**cloclo0211**: Mais je suis sadique. Bon, l'arrêt n'était peut-être pas siii justifié que ça (surtout vu le navet qu'est le troisième chapitre T_T), mais bon... c'est pas marrant si la fin des chapitres ne sont pas à des moments cruciaux... (bon par contre pour celui-là c'et raté...).

**Voilà, voilà... je suis prête à me faire lyncher maintenant... T_T Même si je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurais même pas la joie de me faire vomir dessus si vous voulez la suite... 'Fin bref, je tenterais d'être plus productive cette fois...**

**Et merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, c'est les relire qui m'a permis de ne pas me jeter du hut d'une falaise quand j'ai vu que j'arrivais plus à rien! \(*_*)/**

**Bises...**


	4. Love

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre! (vous remarquerez la différence de temps entre le temps de sa publication et celle du troisième...)**

**Un gros merci à kissa-chan, qui à été la seule à me laisser une review pour m'encourager dans la rédaction de ce chapitre. (j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, même si de toute façon je crois que j'aurai difficilement pu faire pire ^_^')  
**

**Bref, je pense que si mon texte était divisé en parties, celle-ci pourrait être la deuxième, puisque l'on a également les pensées de Fran qui... enfin je vous laisse juges :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Le silence entre les deux coéquipiers dans l'avion était pesant. Plus que ça : il était carrément lourd, pensa sombrement le plus blond des deux. Fran se comportait comme à son habitude : comme un petit con arrogant qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, à l'exception près qu'il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis leur départ.

Et lui-même en avait plus que marre de poser des questions qui resteraient sans réponse. Résultat, les deux assassins étaient tout les deux étrangement calmes. Ce qui d'un point de vue extérieur aurait pu sembler pour le mieux si nous n'avions pas eu connaissance du besoin constant d'un certain prince d'assouvir ses pulsions sous peine de réellement céder au côté le plus sombre de sa personnalité.

* * *

- Alors, déchet, répondit enfin Xanxus, toujours de ce ton moqueur et avec son sourire sarcastique, ta fameuse hyper-intuition est en panne ?

Son ton était clairement ironique, et Tsuna, bien que rassuré de voir que Xanxus ne semblait pas disposé à l'attaquer (comme il le faisait environ une fois sur trois quand il venait lui parler « affaires »), grimaça : il n'aimait pas trop ne pas savoir ce dont parlait le fils du neuvième et quelque chose lui disait que ça ne lui plairait pas.

- Bel et Fran viennent de partir en mission, consentit enfin à expliquer le brun.

Tsuna fronça encore plus les sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas où le boss de la Varia voulait en venir. Mais son visage s'éclaira soudain alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son esprit : l'air renfrogné du prince et de sa grenouille…  
Et surtout, l'inhabituel silence qui régnait entre les deux.  
Ce n'était _pas_ normal.

_Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que…_

- Ça va péter. Pronostiqua avec un nouveau sourire sadique Xanxus, confirmant les pires craintes de Tsuna.

Il en était sûr.  
Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

_Le jeune homme sortit de sa douche, exténué. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent : se coucher et dormir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce crétin de boss de la Varia leur refile toujours les missions les plus insatisfaisantes ? Comme si devoir côtoyer Bel toute une journée n'était pas suffisamment frustrant, et là, il devait en plus supporter sa présence la nuit. Remarque, vu son état actuel, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes…_

_Mais c'était sans doute sous-estimer le prince._

_- Bel-sempaï, annonça-t-il d'une voix trainante en se séchant distraitement les cheveux (il lui avait arraché l'autorisation d'enlever son chapeau pour les douches et les nuits quand Bel n'avait plus supporté ses plaintes incessantes), la salle de bain est libre !_

_Le blond grommela difficilement quelque chose, la voix étouffée par le coussin sur lequel il était étalé et balança un couteau qui alla se planter dans le mur à près d'un mètre de Fran._

_- Wow, commenta le batracien en s'asseyant sur son propre lit, vous devez être vraiment fatigué si vous ratez votre cible comme ça… !_

_Bel grogna encore quelque chose avant de se lever difficilement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en semant au passage la moitié de ses vêtements sur le sol. Fran détourna les yeux de ce corps à moitié dénudé, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au prince sous la douche, nu et ruisselant d'eau._

_Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, se calmant au rythme de sa propre respiration, et se plongea dans le sommeil, dans l'espoir d'être endormi lorsque son coéquipier reviendrait se coucher._

_Il réussit presque.  
Il réussit presque à sombrer dans le sommeil avant que Bel ne sorte de sa douche. Et il aurait encore pu finir de s'enfoncer dans les limbes si un poids ne s'était pas soudainement posé sur son lit._

_Fran se releva sur son coude, pour apercevoir son sempaï assis sur son lit, le visage tourné vers lui avec un sourire inquiétant._

_- Alors c'est toi… la grenouille… cracha avec mépris le prince._

_Il se saisit durement du menton du pus jeune, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui._

_- Bel-sempaï, grommela Fran, ignorant la douleur, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle._

_- Mais ça n'a rien d'une blague, petit crapaud, et d'ailleurs, qui te dis que c'est Bel qui se tient devant toi ?_

_Fran eut un léger frisson qui acheva de mettre ses sens en alerte, Bel avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et son aura semblait différente.  
Son visage resta cependant impassible quand il répondit :_

_- Si ça vous fait tripper de faire une nuit blanche, libre à vous, mais moi je dors, prince._

_Mais il commençait sérieusement à douter de l'identité de la personne en face de lui. Cette personne ne ressemblait pas à Bel. Ou plus exactement, ce n'était pas le moyen qu'utilisait Bel pour se moquer de lui…  
Et il était trop près…  
Et Fran commençait à sentir son corps réagir._

_C'est au moment précis où il le réalisa que le blond le poussa violemment, le plaquant durement contre son lit. Le jeune illusionniste n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que le visage du prince était à quelques centimètres de lui. Son souffle se stoppa, peu lui importait que ce ne soit pas tout à fait Bel, il avait beaucoup trop chaud maintenant._

_- Tu crois toujours que je suis Bel, crapaud ? susurra le blond en l'enjambant._

_Fran n'avait plus assez de souffle pour répondre, le prince était à présent quasiment allongé sur lui. Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder cet air indifférent si habituel sur son visage._

_Un sourire carnivore apparut sur le visage de son coéquipier, et le blond se jeta sur ses lèvres._

_Fran eut un gémissement étranglé. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, le sosie de Bel lui dévorait les lèvres, le mordant et se forçant un passage dans sa bouche qu'il meurtrissait de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Il lui agrippa les bras et enfonçant les ongles dans sa peau._

_Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, et pourtant, Fran ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça. Il avait tant désiré ces lèvres, tant attendu qu'elles se posent sur les siennes, que même de cette façon violente et dominatrice, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas aimer ça._

_La bouche de l'autre le quitta brutalement, et il ne parvint pas à retenir un mouvement pour la capturer de nouveau. Mais le double de Bel l'en empêcha, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_- Tu aimerais qu'il te fasse ça, n'est-ce pas, crapaud ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? parvint à articuler Fran, la gorge nouée._

_Le blond se redressa, son sourire s'agrandit. Et pour la première fois, il ressembla exactement à Bel._

_- Tu ne le sais pas ? Je suis Rasiel, le frère de Belphégor._

_Pendant un instant, la respiration de l'illusionniste se bloqua complètement, mais il décida de laisser de côté la partie de son esprit qui lui criait que c'était impossible pour éclaircir la situation._

_- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il, méfiant._

_Le blond sembla s'amuser de sa capacité à se reprendre, et se pencha de nouveau sur lui, un sourire toujours aussi inquiétant plaqué sur le visage._

_- Je vais être direct, susurra-t-il, menaçant. Éloigne-toi de mon frère._

* * *

Fran ouvrit brusquement les yeux, luttant pour échapper à son rêve comme un noyé à l'eau. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite de ce rêve, de ce cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la suite de ce dialogue avec Rasiel.  
Rasiel… Fran se demandait si Bel lui-même savait ce qu'il était. Une véritable entité qui prenait parfois possession du corps de son frère ? Une projection d'une forme de schizophrénie de la part de Bel ? Ou simplement une manifestation de son sadisme ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son coéquipier, et constata, surpris, que celui-ci avait également cédé au sommeil. Sa respiration presque calme et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait passer son souffle chaud.  
Le regard de Fran s'attarda plus que de raison sur ces lèvres avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et ne détourne violemment la tête.

Putain, il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il arrête ça ! Il ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes, dans une tentative désespéré d'effacer la vision de ces lèvres entrouvertes qui semblaient l'appeler. Merde ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?! C'était encore pire maintenant, parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de n'avoir recours qu'à son imagination pour voir Bel qui…

Il se faisait inutilement du mal. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine : _ça n'arrivera pas._ Se répéta-t-il, _ça n'arrivera jamais alors arrête d'y penser ! _Le prince avait beau se dire intelligent, l'illusionniste ne comprenait même pas comment le blond avait fait pour ne pas remarquer les regards mal dissimulés qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer.

Encore une fois, son esprit s'attarda sur le même sujet. Bel ne savait rien. Rien de rien. Il ne comprenait rien. Rien que les questions qu'il lui avait posé le prouvait. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait été bête de poser un piège d'illusion dans sa chambre ! Il voulait absolument se faire griller ou quoi ? Et en utilisant Bel comme illusion principal, en plus de ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être con. N'importe qui d'autre que le prince aurait tout comprit !  
Sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Qu'il le savait quelque part mais qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie de se lancer sur cette voie-là. C'était plus que possible.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?! Pourquoi fallait-il que son coéquipier soit une bête de sexe psychotique ?

Il soupira de nouveau. Il en avait juste assez. Au final, ç'aurait été plus simple que Rasiel réussisse à le tuer. Il n'aurait plus eu à se torturer.

Son regard s'égara de nouveau vers le blond. S'attarda un peu sur les lèvres entrouvertes avant de remonter sur la frange basse du prince. Il avait envie d'avancer la main pour soulever ces cheveux qu'il savait doux pour entrevoir, l'espace d'un instant, les pupilles de son aîné. Mais Bel ne dormait malheureusement pas les yeux ouverts. Sinon il aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour l'illusionniste de les voir.

Il voulait tellement les voir, ces pupilles, qu'il imaginait magnifiques. D'un bleu aussi bleu que le ciel, d'un vert profond, ou même vairons. Peut-être même rouge sang. Mais Bel refusait catégoriquement de les dévoiler et Rasiel prenait un malin plaisir à ne jamais les lui montrer.  
Il savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une histoire de physique. Il était difficile d'ignorer l'importance que Bel accordait à ses précieuse pupilles. Une raison profondément ancrée en lui de ne jamais les montrer et il n'arrivait pas à savoir précisément ce qui bloquait le prince.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça avait un rapport avec Rasiel.  
Tout, dans le cas du blond, semblait avoir un rapport avec Rasiel.

* * *

_- Attends, Siel…_

_- Chut. Le coupa l'autre minuscule blond. Laisse-moi faire._

_Et il lui fit un sourire qui fit mourir toute protestation dans la gorge de son frère._

_Rasiel eut un petit rire silencieux. Son petit frère pouvait être adorable._

_- Allez, planques-toi, elle arrive. Chuchota-t-il en poussant Bel dans le fond du placard._

_Le petit blond obéit, pas rassuré pour un sou. Il sentait que ce plan allait mal tourner._

_Rasiel rabattit soigneusement la porte du placard de façon à ce qu'elle soit entrouverte sans que cela se voit de l'extérieur et alla rapidement s'asseoir sur un fauteuil au centre de la pièce. Au moment ou il ouvrait un livre pour faire semblant de lire, la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, et une grande dame blonde qui aurait pu être belle si elle n'avait pas tant cherché à l'être, entra dans la salle._

_- Bonjour Mère, gazouilla le blond de son air le plus adorable et le plus hypocrite, en levant le nez de son livre._

_- Bonjour… Rasiel, et aucun des deux jumeaux n'occulta son hésitation._

_Une mère qui ne savait même pas reconnaître ses fils. Malgré son inquiétude, Bel ne put retenir une grimace de mépris._

_La femme s'assit dignement dans un fauteuil près de son fils._

_- Où est ton frère ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment à court d'idée._

_- Dans le parc, mère, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il a dit qu'il reviendrait un peu avant le dîner._

_- Bien, dans ce cas._

_Une mère qui ne savait même pas que ses fils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble. Une mère qui venait de se dire que ça ne la dérangerais pas que son deuxième fils ne revienne pas. Ni pour dîner, ni jamais._

_Rasiel sembla soudain se désintéresser de son livre, et regarda sa mère de sous sa frange. La reine ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Elle s'efforçait de venir voir ses fils au moins une fois par jour, mais il semblait qu'elle ne savait jamais quoi leur dire._

_- Mère ? appela le blond sur le fauteuil._

_- Oui ? répondit celle-ci, en masquant sa surprise._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'aime Bel ?_

_Les mains du concerné se crispèrent violemment, et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. Mais le petit blond s'efforça de ne faire aucun bruit, ses contentant de laisser ses mains détruire consciencieusement le tissu d'un manteau de la penderie. Rasiel avait beau avoir tenté de le rassurer, il était terrifié à l'idée que son frère, connaissant les raisons de l'animosité des autres à son égard, ne le rejette lui aussi._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? tenta d'éluder la reine, sa crispation perceptible jusque dans sa voix._

_- Les gens du château n'aiment pas beaucoup Bel par rapport à moi, et il m'a dit que quand il est tout seul, les serviteurs se moquent parfois de lui. Pourquoi ?_

_La reine sembla réfléchir un moment, puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était peut-être temps de créer un écart réel entre les deux frères, pour pouvoir laisser Belphégor de côté le moment venu._

_- Eh bien, Rasiel, je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire… c'est assez compliqué, tu sais, mon ange._

_L'espoir fit battre le cœur de Bel. Pitié qu'elle ne dise rien !_

_- Enfin, je suppose que je peux te le dire à toi… - sa main vint caresser les cheveux de son fils et elle se pencha vers lui d'un air de conspirateur – Tu as toujours été mon préféré, tu sais._

_Le cadet sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Voilà, c'était fini, Rasiel n'allait plus l'aimer, et il finirait tout seul._

_- Vois-tu… quand je suis tombé enceinte de toi, tout le royaume était… hum… heureux de la nouvelle. Parce que ton père est le roi, et que tu le deviendras un jour. Et quand tu es né, tout le monde était vraiment très heureux, parce qu'il y avait enfin un successeur. Mais tu n'étais pas tout seul, il y avait aussi Belphégor, – elle semblait avoir craché ce nom – et à cause de lui, tout est devenu beaucoup plus compliqué et tout le royaume s'est inquiété. Et tout est de sa faute, tu comprends ? S'il n'avait pas été là, tout le monde aurait été heureux. Belphégor ne devrait pas exister, c'est pourquoi tout le monde le déteste._

_Bel laissa les larmes rouler sur son visage. Il avait cru avoir renié cette mère malfaisante, mais ses paroles lui faisaient mal. Si c'était ça, alors il aurait préféré ne pas existé, être tué à la naissance et ne pas avoir à subir tout ces reproches qu'on lui faisait derrière son dos._

_De toute façon, maintenant que Rasiel aussi allait le détester, il n'avait plus qu'à mourir. Il se laissa tomber sans bruit sur le sol de la penderie, écoutant à peine le reste de la conversation._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?_

_- Oh, pas grand-chose… il va sans doute devenir un prince sans beaucoup de responsabilités et il aurait une gentille épouse avec qui il devra habiter très loin d'ici.- Elle embrassa avec une fausse tendresse les cheveux de son fils.- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, on ne le laissera pas gâcher ton règne._

_« Au pire, il fera une chute de cheval…* »_

_Le blond ne répondit rien, mais offrit un sourire enfantin à sa mère, qui se redressa._

_- Enfin, tu comprendras mieux ça quand tu seras plus grand. Ne soyez pas en retard au dîner._

_Et elle partit avec dignité, laissant en passant la porte un sourire malsain fleurir sur ses lèvres._

_Rasiel attendit que le bruit de ses pas s'estompe pour se lever et se diriger vers le placard où était dissimulé son frère. Il marqua une petite hésitation en attrapant la poignée, mais ouvrit tout de même la porte._

_Bel avait glissé par terre, ses jambes repliées sous lui. Il tournait résolument la tête sur le côté, refusant de regarder son frère malgré sa frange protectrice._

_- Bel, appela doucement l'aîné sans provoquer aucune réaction._

_Il avait bizarrement mal au cœur._

_- Hey, petit frère ! appela-t-il en se penchant vers le petit blond._

_Ne recevant aucune réponse, il avança doucement la main vers la tête de son cadet et en souleva la frange blonde._

_- Bel ?_

_Les yeux de Bel étaient rouges, comme s'il venait de les frotter pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, il regardait dans une autre direction, refusant toujours d'affronter le regard de Rasiel en face._

_Au bout d'une demi-seconde, Belphégor chassa la main de son frère d'une tape._

_- Ne fais pas ça. Grogna-t-il d'une voix faible._

_Et il se leva brusquement pour courir vers sa chambre.  
Rasiel n'eut aucun mal à imaginer les perles salées se remettre à couler sur le joues du blond._

_Il resta immobile dans le salon, avec un étrange envie de vomir et la pensé idiote qu'il ne voulait pas que Bel épouse une gentille fille qui l'emmènerait très loin._

* * *

Bel ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il voyait, au travers de son épaisse frange, le plafond arrondi de l'avion avec les compartiments à bagages sur les côtés et les gens commençant à se lever après l'atterrissage de l'avion.

Le blond poussa un léger soupir, qui s'apparentait sans difficulté avec le souffle d'un passager encore plongé dans le sommeil.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ces souvenirs là, songea-t-il distraitement. Tellement longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il y avait eu un temps où Rasiel et lui étaient encore ce qu'on peut véritablement appeler des frères. Des jumeaux. Deux êtres quasiment semblables et qui s'aiment comme on s'aime soi-même.

Mais c'était il y a bien trop longtemps pour avoir encore une importance. Le temps où Rasiel s'apparentait à son ange gardien n'était plus. Ce Rasiel-là n'était plus, et il ne lui restait que la partie la plus altéré de l'esprit de son frère cachée dans un coin de son âme.  
Inutile d'être nostalgique.

Le blond défit sa ceinture et se leva : son petit moment de relâchement vite oublié.

* * *

**Voilà...  
Err... peut-être faut-il que je m'explique... Pour ce qui est du souvenir de Bel, je considère qu'il ont à ce moment là cinq ans, un peu avant que ne commence leur rivalité, parce qu'il est impossible pour moi que deux jumeaux se détestent réellement sans une intervention extérieur .. et même au-delà de ça, ne dit-on pas que la haine est une forme d'amour? ^_^'**

*Petite, mais alors toute petite, référence à L'assassin Royal, série magnifique si l'en est de Robin Hobb :)

**PS: Comme vous pouvez le constater dans ce chapitre, la relation entre Bel et Fran évolue, et il y de fortes chances que dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, le rating passe au M. Je m'excuse pour les gens qui suivent cette histoire et que ça dérangerais, mais à vrai dire c'était prévu depuis le début... ^_^'**


	5. And Unhealthy Love

**Bon. J'aimerais d'abord dire que je ne suis _pas_ contente de ce chapitre :( dont j'ai l'impression qu'il a tout les défauts du monde (et encore, je l'ai amélioré) mais bon. C'est pas comme si la quasi-totalité de mes textes me paraissaient mal écrit... T_T.**

**Bref, c'est enfin une suite et c'est déjà ça. Comme je l'avais prévenu, le rating passe à M. C'est pas pour rien et ça va pas s'arranger, aussi, je suis désolée pour les gens qui auraient préférés que ça reste en T (s'il y en a) mais... c'était définitivement destiné à ce rating :'/**

**Je voulais à la base faire un chapitre qui allait plus loin dans l'histoire, mais j'ai un peu de mal à avancer et comme j'avais atteint la longueur moyenne de mes chapitres et que ça avait déjà duré assez longtemps, voilà la suite ^^'**

**Merci à tous les gens qui lisent, jesuisuneaffreuse vousavezledroitdemetaper, qui aiment et qui parfois, ô comble du miracle, review.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bel et Fran avaient beau rassembler un nombre impressionnant de différence, en cet instant précis, il avait bel et bien un point commun : leur haine sans limite pour cet alcolo de première qui se prétendait apte à la succession de la famille Vongola : j'ai nommé Xanxus.

Leur soi-disant « boss » prenait manifestement un malin plaisir à leur filer les missions les plus désagréables possibles. Surtout au vu de la situation présente. L'ordre de mission que le prince déchu tenait dans ses mains leur ordonnait de surveiller une section d'une petite famille de la mafia qui semblait avoir pour projet d'attaquer les Vongola. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient à aucun moment se laisser aller à zigouiller certains d'entre eux et la chambre qui leur avait été réservée était à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balais.

Pour dire les choses plus simplement, le chef de la Varia les enfermaient à proximité l'un de l'autre pendant pour un temps encore indéterminé. Fran frissonna, il espérait au moins que Rasiel n'aurait aucune occasion de se manifester. Il ne tenait pas, malgré toutes ses pensées sombres, à se faire égorger durant son sommeil.

* * *

L'après-midi fut étrangement calme pour les deux coéquipiers. Ils repérèrent sans trop de difficulté les cinq membres de la famille Albero, dont les agissements révélaient qu'ils étaient bien trop sûrs d'eux pour ce qu'ils étaient. Mais les ordres étant les ordres, ils ne pouvaient se contenter de les éliminer, pour être en mesure de remonter à la source de cette révolte. Bel comme Fran étaient crispés, toute la journée s'était déroulée dans un silence inhabituel et pesant, les mettant tous les deux à fleurs de peau.

Le soleil se coucha sans qu'ils aient réellement pu avancer. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu récolter d'indication sur l'emplacement de la base ennemie, où était sûrement entreposé l'unique exemplaire des plans montés contre les Vongola et qu'ils devaient récupérer.

Fran, autant que Bel, aurait préféré ne pas avoir à décrocher un mot de la journée, mais il leur fallait bien s'organiser pour infiltrer la base les jours suivants, ou la mission trainerait en longueur. Et la grenouille n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser dans cette chambre d'hôtel à l'ambiance pesante. Aussi, voyant son coéquipier muré dans son mutisme, il décida à contrecœur de briser le silence.

- Bel-sempaï, commença-t-il d'une voix aussi trainante qu'à son habitude, il faut qu'on monte un plan pour remonter à la source.

Le blond se tourna enfin vers lui, son habituel sourire de psychopathe remplacé par une expression d'ennui. Fran hésita une demi-seconde avant de lui désigner d'un petit geste l'espace à côté de lui sur le lit. Bel s'assit lourdement, restant silencieux, semblant attendre qu'il parle à sa place.

Je pensais qu'on pourrait les approcher sous des illusions, en se faisant passer pour les membres d'une petite famille qui veut se rallier à eux pour s'attaquer au Vongola. Exposa rapidement Fran, s'attendant à recevoir des critiques et des corrections de la part de son sempaï.

Mais Bel resta, encore une fois, silencieux, se contentant de le regarder de sous sa fange. Tellement longtemps que l'illusionniste commença à se demander s'il l'avait entendu.

- Bel-sempaï… ? Tenta-t-il.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit soudainement le prince en se levant, surprenant le crapaud. Je vais me laver.

Il tourna le dos à son coéquipier et partit sans un mot de plus dans la petite salle de bain attenante à leur chambre.

Fran ne savait plus comment réagir, réellement pris au dépourvu par le comportement du blond.  
C'était bien la première fois que Bel lui faisait un compliment.

* * *

_- M'éloigner de Bel-sempaï ? Vous avez conscience que je ne choisis pas la répartition des missions… ?_

_- Ne joue pas au crétin avec moi, le crapaud. __Ça marche peut-être avec Bel mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça._Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

_Fran retint une grimace. Evidemment, il aurait été trop simple que personne n'ait rien vu des regards qu'il lançait parfois à la dérobée au prince._

_- De toute façon, je ne vois pas quel rapport cela a avec vous, répliqua-t-il finalement._

_Rasiel enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau._

_- Détrompe-toi, le crapaud : ça me regarde plus que n'importe qui. Bel est à moi, et je ne laisserais pas une vermine de ton espèce tenter de te l'approprier sans rien faire._

_Fran haussa un sourcil circonspect et presque moqueur._

_- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire pour m'en empêcher ?_

_- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu as la moindre chance avec Bel ?!_

_Le blond éclata d'un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux._

_- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ! répliqua Fran, peut-être un peu trop vivement._

_Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça, et d'autant plus quand le blond se baissa de nouveau vers lui._

_- Je pense au contraire que tu vois très bien, crapaud. Autrement tu auras déjà tenté ta chance, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'illusionniste serra les dents alors que la bouche de l'autre se rapprochait de son oreille._

_- Tu sais bien que Bel ne voudras jamais de toi. Souffla le blond._

_Rasiel se redressa, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, son regard le mettant au défi de le contredire. Fran aurait adoré pouvoir lui rabattre le caquet, malheureusement, il avait parfaitement raison. De seconde en seconde, le jeune homme aimait de moins en moins ce double de son coéquipier._

_- Je vais quand même répondre à ta question, reprit celui-ci, pour l'instant, je suis pour l'utilisation de la manière douce._

_Il se pencha de nouveau vers la grenouille, cette fois arrêtant son souffle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres._

_- J'ai un marché à te proposer, crapaud._

* * *

- Comme ça ? demanda Fran en modifiant légèrement l'apparence de l'adolescente blonde qu'il avait donné à Bel.

Le prince acquiesça silencieusement, s'observant dans le miroir et l'illusionniste se demanda un instant s'il se référait à quelqu'un de réel pour avoir une idée aussi précise en tête : le Varia était dissimulé sous l'illusion d'une fille d'environ seize ans, ses cheveux de la même couleur et coiffé de la même façon que ceux de Bel. Elle compensait sa petite taille par des talons aiguilles à l'aspect inquiétant et avait pour habits une jupe et une chemise rouges sous un épais pull noir pouvant dissimuler bien plus que ses formes. Fran élabora rapidement pour lui-même l'image d'un homme de bonne taille, les cheveux bruns mi-longs avec une cicatrice dans le cou à demi-dissimulée par une chemise blanche entrouverte. L'image même d'un homme discret à l'aura facilement discernable pour quelqu'un qui en avait l'habitude.

Les deux coéquipiers s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord sur l'histoire qu'ils auraient à donner en approchant les hommes de la famille Albero. Ils devaient se faire passer pour deux membres d'une petite famille du sud de l'Italie suffisamment connue pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Et si les Albero trouvaient éventuellement l'intelligence d'aller chercher plus avant pour vérifier leurs identités, le parrain de la famille Cozza - nouvellement recruté parmi les alliés des Vongola, de façon encore non-officielle et donc secrète – avait été informé qu'il comptait parmi ses membres une jeune fille au doux nom de Rosie qui lui servait de conseillère et de négociatrice, ainsi que, plus officieusement, de tueuse à gaze la grande intelligence et à l'esprit stratégique très développé largement reconnu dans le secteur qu'il contrôlait. Ainsi qu'un homme près de la trentaine, ancien garde du corps reconverti au crime depuis déjà plusieurs années, qui malgré sa taille, savait se faire discret grâce à quelques talents d'illusionniste et usait avec une rare dextérité des couteaux. Celui-ci se faisant appelé Ethan.

De l'extérieur, ça sonnait comme si le parrain avait confié à ses meilleurs éléments de gagner l'approbation des Albero, ce qui pouvait aussi bien sonner comme une marque de respect que comme une menace discrète en cas de refus. Tout à fait le genre d'ambigüité dont usaient habituellement les familles mafieuse les unes envers les autres.

Les deux Varia s'étaient également mis d'accord sur le passé qu'ils avaient hypothétiquement en commun. Théoriquement, les deux personnages qu'ils étaient n'auraient pas eu à se parler beaucoup au cours de leurs différentes missions, mais il était impossible qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés avant cette mission ou n'aient jamais entendu parler l'un de l'autre.

En moins d'une heure, ils avaient parfaitement peaufinés leur couverture.

* * *

Discrètement, « Rosie » posa une lettre sur la table à laquelle étaient attablés les deux mafieux : un brun typiquement italien et un blond à la peau bronzée qu'ils avaient repérés le jour précédent. Les deux hommes ne remarquèrent le rectangle de papier que quand elle se fut éloignée, rejoignant en leur tournant le dos « Ethan » assis à une table du café choisie pour son emplacement suffisamment excentré pour favoriser une fuite en cas de problème. Le brun observa à la dérobée les mafieux se pencher sur le papier, regardant autour d'eux d'un air méfiant avant de l'ouvrir.

Fran n'eut pas besoin de lire sur les lèvres de l'homme qui lisait à mi-voix pour savoir ce que contenait la lettre. C'était un message du parrain de la famille Cozza – qu'il avait eu l'amabilité de signer lui-même – qui, ayant appris par certains de ses contacts que les Albero tentaient en ce moment même de rassembler les forces nécessaires pour renverser la famille Vongola, aurait apprécié de se joindre à eux dans leur projet, précisant que deux émissaires accompagnaient cette lettre et la leur transmettraient.

Les varia virent les deux hommes les chercher d'un même regard, finissant par rencontrer le leur, braqués sur leur table. Dans un mouvement totalement prémédité, Rosie leur fit un signe neutre avant de désigner discrètement deux chaises restées vacantes autour de la table.

Sans se concerter, ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble pour les rejoindre et « Ethan » se tendit imperceptiblement : c'était maintenant qu'il faudrait être convaincant s'ils voulaient se rapprocher de la famille.

- Bonjour, commença « Rosie » tandis que les deux hommes s'asseyaient avec eux.

- Bonjour, répondit le brun d'un ton froid, vous êtes les Cozza ?

- Vous avez lu la lettre, affirma la jeune fille en ignorant totalement la question.

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

Elle croisa les jambes élégamment, prenant la même position qu'Ethan. Secrètement, Fran admirait la façon dont son coéquipier maitrisait les moindres mouvements de son déguisement. Rien que par son attitude, il sentait la légère couche de menace rajoutée derrière la question. Et il ne fut pas le seul : les deux hommes semblèrent immédiatement plus méfiants, mais également, plus à l'aise. Ce genre de négociations étaient des plus habituelles, c'était quand les autres n'étaient pas un minimum menaçants que c'était plus inquiétant.

En deux mouvements et trois phrases, « Rosie » avait assurée leur couverture.

* * *

Bel se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, enfouissant son nez dans les couvertures. Les négociations étaient lentes et ils n'avaient quasiment pas récoltée d'information de la journée. Au final, tout ce qu'il avait pour l'instant retiré de cette mission était une maigre assurance de pouvoir aller plus loin. Pas grand-chose, et il était épuisé. Endosser un rôle féminin était crevant : il devait faire attention à chacun de ses mouvements pour ne pas percer à jour sa couverture et malgré l'habitude qu'il avait du corps de Rosie, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé, et s'y réhabituer totalement lui demanderait un peu de temps.

Il ne protesta même pas quand le chapeau de la grenouille tomba lourdement au sol alors qu'elle allait se laver. Il avait décidé d'ignorer totalement Fran en dehors du cadre de la mission, et il se réjouissait de voir que cela perturbait le crapaud qui ne savait plus du tout comment réagir face à lui. C'était bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à arrêter de polluer ses pensées.

C'est sur cette pensée ô combien mature que le prince s'endormit, s'assurant de repousser l'influence de Rasiel loin dans son esprit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_- Un marché ?_

_Fran réprima un frisson. Passer un quelconque accord avec ce double de Bel qui semblait encore plus tordu que l'original ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

_- Oui, crapaud… Un marché, pour que tu ne t'approche plus de Bel._

_Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau et l'illusionniste retint une grimace._

_- Et pourquoi je devrais accepter ?_

_- Mais parce que tu as tout à y gagner… le crapaud. Persifla le blond. Après tout, tout ce que tu veux de mon frère, c'est qu'il te défonce le cul, non ? Sale petite pute !_

_Les poings de Fran se serrèrent mais il ne releva pas. Pas besoin de faire croire au blond qu'il avait raison en protestant._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit-il d'un ton menaçant._

_- Mais c'est très simple, crapaud. – Rasiel se rapprocha de lui dangereusement – Je te donne ce que tu veux et tu arrêter d'essayer de t'approprier Bel._

_Et sa main s'égara plus bas sur l'anatomie de l'illusionniste, ne laissant aucune ambigüité sur ce qu'il venait de proposer._

_Les yeux de Fran s'écarquillèrent très légèrement, alors que la main du blond se mettait à masser doucement sa virilité depuis longtemps dresser._

_- Oses dire que tu n'en a pas envie._

_L'illusionniste ferma étroitement les yeux, s'efforçant de retenir ses gémissements. Il ne devait pas oublier que Rasiel ne faisait ça que pour l'éloigner de Bel._

_- Non… souffla-t-il, tachant de donner un peu de force à sa voix, non…_

_Le pyjama qu'il avait rapidement enfilé fut brutalement descendu de ses hanches et il ne put contenir un hoquet quand la main chaude de son coéquipier vint entourer son sexe._

_- Tu es sûr, le crapaud ? Tu veux que je m'arrête maintenant ? susurra sadiquement Rasiel à son oreille avant de la mordiller._

_Fran n'arrivait même plus à retenir ses gémissements. Et sa volonté ne parvenait plus à le suivre. Il sentait qu'il allait flancher, mais tentait encore de résister.  
Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver les mots pour repousser le blond, celui-ci le lâcha soudainement._

_- Après tout tu as raison. Commenta-t-il en faisant mine de se lever. Puisque Bel ne t'accordera jamais un regard, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais avec toi._

_- Non !_

_Fran se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.  
Rasiel haussa un sourcil, manifestement inquisiteur._

_L'adolescent n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il aurait voulu opposer des arguments à l'ex-futur-roi, mais ne parvenait à se rappeler que ses mains sur son sexe et ses paroles meurtrières. Après tout, il avait raison : Bel ne voudrait jamais de lui. Et si ça faisait atrocement mal, c'était également incontestablement vrai. Alors, après tout, pourquoi se priver ?_

_- D'accord. Murmura-t-il._

_Un début de sourire prit lentement place sur les lèvres du blond._

_- Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ?_

_Fran serra les poings, conscient que cette humiliation ne serait certainement pas la dernière._

_- D'accord ! répéta-t-il plus fort._

_Le sourire s'agrandit._

_- Tu ne t'approcheras plus de Bel, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Fran ferma les yeux un instant._

_- Non._

_Il sentit le corps de Bel - ou de Rasiel, il ne savait plus – se coller de nouveau au sien et sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille._

_- Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je saurais te le faire regretter, crapaud…_

_Fran ne put rien répliquer d'autre qu'un gémissement alors que la main du blond revenait s'égarer sur sa cuisse pour revenir vers son sexe. Il ne perdit même pas de temps à s'étonner que Rasiel prenne la peine de le préparer sommairement, se contentant de réclamer plus, plus… lançant des prières à voix haute pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais._

_Le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand Rasiel le pénétra durement ne contenait que du plaisir. Il avait totalement oublié que ce n'était pas le blond qui l'aimait qui s'enfonçait sauvagement en lui. Il avait oublié qu'il aurait mal après, qu'il regretterait son choix. Il n'était en mesure de ne se rappeler que sa jouissance qui montait, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à l'envahir totalement, brisant ses dernières barrières._

_Il cria, cria à s'en casser la voix ce nom qui n'était pas celui de l'homme en lui avant de s'effondrer dans des draps sales, témoins de sa faiblesse qui avait pris une nouvelle vitesse pour parvenir à son point de rupture._

_- Bel, murmura-t-il en s'endormant tout contre Rasiel, complètement oublieux de la réalité._

* * *

Une larme roula sur la joue de Fran sans qu'il réussisse à l'en empêcher.

Il avait été si bête ! Tout ça pour pouvoir coucher avec une copie ! Et rien n'avait changé. Rien de rien. Bel ne se souvenait jamais de rien et tout était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé à chaque fois.  
Comme une putain d'illusion.

Rasiel lui avait tendu un piège et il s'était jeté dedans, déjà tout ficelé et les yeux bandés. Ça n'avait fait que le faire se sentir encore plus mal. Ça continuait de lui faire mal.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait accepté ?

Fran se recroquevilla sur son lit, refusant de laisser d'autres larmes couler. Bel ne devait pas savoir. Rien du tout.

* * *

**To be continued (d'ici... trois mois...? :')**

**Euh... alors voilà. Hum, c'est pas hyper folichon et ça va _pas, mais alors pas du tout__ s'arranger_ auprochain chapitre mais je les aime quand même, vous savez :)**

**Fin bref, je suppose que la moitié d'entrevous on deviné plus ou moins ce qu'a fait Rasiel encore un peu plus tard... mais dans tout les cas, je l'écrirai et le posterai dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain.**

**A plus les gens, je vous aime.**

**(review?)**


	6. Nightmares

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! le sixième, et je pense pouvoir maintenant affirmer de façon plus concrète que cette fic fera dans les dix chapitres, douze maximum :). Ce chapitre là est plus court que les autres. Je me suis au départ dit que c'était indigne de poster un chapitre aussi court, pour vous. Et puis je me suis dit qu'après tout, vous préfériez sans doute avoir un nouveau chapitre que de poireauter pour un avoir un autre d'à peine 500 mots de plus six mois plus tard ^^'**

**Merci à toutes les personnes, qui prennent la peine de lire, qui aime, qui favorisent, et qui laisse des reviews. Je ne suis pas et ne serais sans doute jamais une grande auteure mais c'est toujours agréable et motivant de voir que l'on est un minimum appréciée :)**

**kissa-chan: Ben, Rasiel, c'est Rasiel, quoi... s'il était pas un peu psychopathe ce serait pas drôle ;) je confirme: Fran n'a pas de bol, mais je te jure que ça va finir par s'arranger pour lui... dans un certain temps ^^' mais au final ce qui lui arrive de pire n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, dans le prochain sans doute (si je rajoute pas encore des détails que j'avais pas prévu). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi ;)**

**Voilà, voilà, enjoy...**

* * *

Tsuna se frotta nerveusement l'arrière du crane. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis sa visite au manoir de la Varia. Cela faisait deux jours et son malaise ne cessait de s'accentuer. Et ce n'était pas le genre de pressentiment qui se soldait simplement par un sale tour de Reborn. Ou de Lambo. Ou par un défi particulièrement bizarre de Byakuran. Ou encore par une sempiternelle dispute entre deux des ses incroyablement bouillants (et dangereux) gardiens. Non. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce genre de pressentiment, Reborn, Gokudera et Hibari avaient entièrement éliminé une famille mafieuse dont il avait rencontré le parrain – un homme très séducteur, et assurément un peu pervers – une fois seulement.  
Il n'avait jamais compris exactement le pourquoi du comment mais s'était retint de poser des questions devant l'air de fureur absolument meurtrière qu'avait affiché les trois hommes pendant toute la semaine d'après. Cet homme là n'avait pourtant pas été ni le dernier ni le premier du genre, mais la punition s'était avéré impitoyable, et plus Tsuna y réfléchissait, moins il voulait savoir ce qui avait été reproché à cet homme en particulier.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne le sentait, mais alors, pas du tout bien, ce satané pressentiment. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'atmosphère entre Bel et Fran s'était modifiée, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais la situation s'envenimait de plus en plus rapidement et il sentait que si personne n'agissait, il risquait de se retrouver avec des cadavres sur les bras. Et comme il était absolument inutile de compter sur Xanxus pour régler les choses, c'était à lui de s'y mettre.

Le Vongola Decimo soupira.  
Dès le lendemain il appellerait Squalo pour avoir plus de détails, mais pour l'instant il était deux heures du matin, et il avait besoin de dormir.

Il se leva paresseusement, semant tranquillement ses vêtements en se dirigeant vers sa chambre (il avait perdu l'habitude de dormir en pyjama après être devenu parrain de la mafia) et se coucha en caleçon auprès du corps de son amant dont il se rapprocha, profitant de sa chaleur, et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

* * *

Fran se réveilla brutalement. Un couteau venait de s'enfoncer profondément juste à côté de sa tête.

- Tch. Raté.

L'illusionniste tourna précautionneusement la tête vers son coéquipier, qui tenait encore trois couteau dans sa main, prêt à les lui lancer.

- Bel-sempaï… ?

- Arrête de chouiner dans ton sommeil, la grenouille, ça empêche le prince de dormir. Répondit d'un ton grinçant le blond. Et sois content que je t'ais raté.

Rangeant rapidement ses armes, il se recoucha sans un mot, laissant Fran avec un couteau planté juste à côté de la tête. Sans grande conviction, le petit crapaud retira l'arme de son sommier et le plia pour le jeter au sol, avant de se recoucher.

Il chouinait, hein ? Tu m'étonnes. L'illusionniste ne retint pas sa grimace de rage : il ne cessait de rêver de Rasiel. Et il en avait assez… assez de retrouver son cauchemar personnel à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, et surtout, de montrer cette faiblesse à Bel. Pour un illusionniste, il était ridiculement transparent. Et il détestait ça.

Bel, à moins d'être dans un état déplorable, ne ratait jamais sa cible.  
Jamais.

* * *

Bel ferma un instant les yeux, cachant sa vague d'agacement derrière un faux sourire. Il en avait marre de cette mission qui n'avançait pas. Il en avait marre de cette ville où il faisait trop chaud pour se sentir à l'aise. Il en avait marre d'entendre la grenouille pleurnicher dans son sommeil toute les nuit, sans comprendre pourquoi ça avait un rapport avec Rasiel – parce que ça avait _forcément_ un rapport avec Rasiel. Et surtout, surtout, il en avait marre de ce crétin blond à la peau trop bronzée pour être naturelle qui pensait avoir une chance avec _lui_.

A croire que le monde entier se liguait pour le faire royalement et profondément chier.

La mission n'était même pas dure ! Même pas intéressante ! Elle traînait en longueur uniquement parce que ces crétins de soi-disant mafieux n'avaient aucune organisation ! C'était quand même un comble que leur mission prenne du retard à cause de l'incompétence de leurs cibles ! Si il n'avait pas été en pleine rue avec un crétin à se coltiner, Bel se serait volontiers mis à bouder pour marquer son mécontentement face à ce flagrant manque de coopération.

Ils n'avaient pas eu à faire grand-chose pour que les deux mafieux qu'ils avaient rencontrés ne leur fassent confiance, apparemment grandement aidés en cela par le crétin blond en question dont dans l'œil duquel « Rosie » avait tapé.  
Très fort. Mais apparemment, pas assez pour le lui crever.  
Dommage.

On leur avait rapidement proposé d'être présenté au chef du « mouvement anti-Vongola » (à ce niveau de stupidité, c'était surement un piège, non ?) pendant la réunion qui aurait dû avoir lieu il y avait près d'un mois, mais qui, pour « différentes raisons de logistiques qui vous ennuierais, j'en suis sur » (c'est ça, ta gueule) avait été retardée et n'avait au final même pas encore eut lieu. Tant de confiance et de stupidité de la part de leur cibles donnait à Bel l'envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il était un génie, merde ! Pourquoi alors était-il obligé de se coltiner des crétins pareils ?!

Bref, d'ici quatre jours, il serait présenté au « grand chef », pourraient buter toute l'assistance (un rapide appel à Squalo avait confirmé qu'il avait le droit de tuer si ils étaient sûr de ne pas pouvoir remonter plus haut dans les décisionnaires cette pseudo résistance), et enfin, enfin, rentrer chez eux. Autant dire que le prince attendait ce jour béni avec impatience. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait en profiter pour calmer un peu Rasiel. Enfin, fallait pas trop compter là-dessus, quand même.

Mais en attendant, il devait encore se coltiner cette espèce de blond raté (il était bien plus beau, d'abord !), qui le prenait manifestement pour la dernière des abruties (c'est-à-dire pas très loin derrière lui), de celles qui se laissait facilement embobiner pour coucher avec n'importe qui (enfin, plutôt n'importe quoi, dans le cas de ce truc qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier d'humain). Mais il se forçait à écouter ses babillages incessants : il ne voulait pas rater une opportunité de saisir une information qui lui aurait éventuellement permis de se barrer plus vite d'ici.

Evidemment, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce que racontait ce crétin de plébéien, australien d'origine s'il se rappelait bien, était tellement inintéressant qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester attentif. A un tel point qu'il s'était un moment demandé si ce n'était pas une sorte de piège particulièrement tordu, mais après une journée entière à ce régime, il avait cessé de croire que ce spécimen particulièrement raté avait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intelligence.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur son coéquipier, l'autre mafieux, plus méfiant que le blond, lui posait pas mal de questions sur sa vie passé en tant que garde du corps. Bel ne s'inquiétait pas tellement pour ça. Fran bien plus intelligent que le crétin qui lui faisait la conversation en se croyant intéressant, il trouverait surement un moyen de convaincre l'autre de sa bonne foi.  
Le crapaud l'énervait. L'ignorer n'était plus drôle maintenant que Fran ne prenait même plus la peine de se plaindre, et il ne supportait plus de l'entendre hoqueter dans son sommeil. Ça le dérangeait plus qu'un simple bruit. D'une certaine façon, il s'en sentait responsable, puisque Rasiel y était forcément impliqué. Et les cauchemars de l'adolescent l'empêchaient de dormir.

Bel soupira légèrement. Plus que quatre jours et il pourrait enfin partir d'ici.

* * *

_Fran jeta un rapide coup d'œil au prince à ses côtés. Mauvaise idée.  
Ses yeux s'égarèrent quelques secondes sur les lèvres de son sempaï. Vraiment très mauvaise idée._

_Merde._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la pièce autour de lui. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le sauver. Il aurait bien appelé à l'aide, mais il ne voulait surtout pas subir le courroux du blond s'il osait le réveiller.  
Malgré tout, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Rasiel n'avait pas pris possession de son frère. Et même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter ce foutu contrat, que tout ça était la pire idée qu'il aurait pu avoir, et qu'il finirait inévitablement par en souffrir, les caresses brutales du blond lui manquaient. Après tout, le sexe était tout ce qu'il aurait de Bel, ou du moins de son corps, alors autant s'y résigner. Et pour l'instant, autant le dire franchement : il était en manque._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, le prince blond le tenait bien trop fermement entre ses bras. La grenouille avait vaguement l'impression d'être une peluche donnée à un enfant après de long mois de privation. Ce n'était pas sa faute et d'ailleurs…  
Bon.  
D'accord.  
Il l'avait peut-être un peu cherché._

_Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, à vrai dire, qu'il était tenté de s'approcher plus de Bel. Le plaisir et les insultes que lui donnait Rasiel n'étaient plus assez. Un espoir était né dans sa poitrine au fil des mois. Rasiel était forcément une partie de Bel, non ? Donc s'il aimait lui défoncer le cul, ça devait vouloir dire que le cadet le désirait aussi, au moins un peu, n'est-ce pas? Tout à sa joie qu'apportait cette conclusion, il avait un peu oublié les menaces de l'aîné._

_Oh, et puis de toute façon, que pouvait faire ce fameux Rasiel, hein ? Il parlait beaucoup, et touchait juste à chaque fois, mais s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas laisser de trace de ses "activités" pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son jumeau. Or, s'il tentait quelque chose contre lui, le blond le remarquerait surement. Même pour les Varia, un lieutenant mort n'était pas rien, le prince s'en préoccuperait au moins pour la paperasse._

_Il y avait bien sûr une partie de son esprit qui lui soufflait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était très loin d'être une bonne idée, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer le sosie de son coéquipier, mais la totalité du reste était engourdi par les bras chauds de Bel, qui tenait fermement son bras._

_Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se sentait frôler la limite que lui avait imposée l'autre blond. Des semaines qu'il observait Bel plus que de raison. Qu'il était moins prudent et se risquait parfois à glisser des mots plus tendres derrière ses insultes. Et ce soir avait été le grand soir. Leur mission avait été particulièrement éreintante et Bel avait à peine survécu au dîner "en famille", comme se plaisait à l'appeler cette vieille folle de Luss. Il s'était vite proposé pour aider le prince à moitié saoul et qui dormait les yeux ouvert à monter dans sa chambre, mais à peine le prince était-il allongé qu'il l'avait agrippé comme un oreiller, ne lui laissant aucune moyen de fuir._

_Pas qu'il en ait vraiment envie, de toute façon._

_Il coula un nouveau regard vers le prince endormi. Le blond affichait une expression totalement détendu, la bouche très légèrement entrouverte, il respirait à un rythme régulier, la tête posée à moitié sur l'oreiller et à moitié sur son propre bras droit._

_La bouche de l'assassin s'assécha quelque peu et il sentit les battements de son cœur gagner en vitesse. Peut-être que ça ne reflétait pas l'amère vérité, mais ainsi, Belphégor était tout simplement adorable. Fran se mordit la lèvre. Il avait très très envie d'embrasser son coéquipier.  
Ce qui était également une très, très mauvaise idée.  
Et présentement, il n'en avait proprement rien à faire.  
Peut-être que Lussuria avait glissé un truc bizarre dans le dîner de ce soir._

_Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent dangereusement alors qu'il se penchait lentement vers son coéquipier. Il resta bloqué à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Bel, une main posée à plat sur le matelas, l'autre toujours bloquée par le blond et le corps tordu avec souplesse. Il sentait son souffle se mêler à celui du prince, doucement, comme si cet instant ne tenait pas à un fil si fin qu'il menaçait de se briser à tout moment. Piégé par cette simple respiration, Fran se prenait toutes les angoisses qu'il s'était efforcer de réprimer en plein dans la figure.  
Dans cette position, il était certain que Rasiel ne l'épargnerait pas s'il apprenait qu'il avait été si proche de son frère, mais sans doute avait-il plus de chance de survie s'il ne brisait pas cette dernière distance.  
Et puis, même en oubliant Rasiel, il était persuadé que même Bel le tuerait pour avoir osé s'approcher de lui d'aussi près.  
Et d'ailleurs, ne regretterait-il pas encore plus ces lèvres s'il devait les toucher tendrement une fois ? Rasiel ne faisait que les écraser sur les siennes avec brutalité, mais cette fois serait bien différente… Ce serait bien plus intime… et ce serait la seule fois…  
La seule…_

_Fran ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Bel, tout doucement, comme s'il avait eu peur de les briser.  
Il y avait décidément eu un truc bizarre dans le dîner, ce soir._

_Sa main se referma frénétiquement sur le drap. Elles étaient douces, ces lèvres… comme toutes les lèvres, peut-être… Mais ça faisait mal de savoir qu'il n'y aurait jamais vraiment droit._

_Un peu perdu, il posa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de Bel, avant de doucement le faire lâcher prise sur son bras, et se redirigea vers sa chambre en essayant de ne pas regarder une dernière fois le blond tranquillement endormi._

_Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si une main se refermant sèchement sur son bras ne l'en avait pas empêché._

* * *

**Voilà, rien de bien palpitant... enfin, _si_, parce qu'il faut bien un début à tout, et qu'on approche de LA raison qui a poussé Fran à s'enfermer dans ses illusions.**

**Bref, désolé pour ça, mais j'ai l'impression que les personnages deviennent de plus en plus OOC au fil des pages ^^'**

**Et sinon, quand même... (je continue d'espérer...) review?**


	7. Stupid Froggy

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Et ça ne m'a pris que deux semaines! Vous vous rendez compte? c'est ma publication la plus rapide sur cette fic (je crois)! trop contente! Bon par contre le chapitre est atroce, vous allez me détester. Comme prévu, Fran s'en prend plein la gueule... mais genre, _vraiment_ (je suis désolé, Fran je t'aime mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire). Bon, c'est pas aussi gore que prévu, mais bon, c'était assez chaud pour moi. Parce qu'entre imaginer et _écrire_ des trucs absolument atroces pour les persos qu'on adore, il y a un pas (un grand même), et je n'aime pas le gore... j'ai l'imagination bien trop sensitive pour ça... *glups*...**

**Bref, je blablate, mais je suppose que tout ça ne vous intéresse que peu.**

**Enjoy! (ou alors vous pouvez aussi éprouver de la pitié pour ces personnages qui ne sont pas à moi ET que je martyrise)**

* * *

Les deux assassins rongeaient leur frein. La mission semblait être mise sur pause. Plus que trois jours et ils pourraient enfin cette ville surchauffée, mais en attendant, il devait encore se supporter et supporter leur « hôtes ». En effet, les mafieux qu'ils avaient contactés ne semblaient pas décidés à les lâcher d'une semelle, et ils devaient être constamment sur leur garde pour ne pas compromettre leur couverture.

La situation aurait pourtant pu être supportable, si seulement l'atmosphère dans leur chambre d'hôtel n'avait pas eu la consistance d'une chape de plomb. Bel et Fran s'ignorait royalement tout en ayant douloureusement conscience de la présence de l'autre. Dans une telle ambiance, il aurait suffit d'une seule parole de travers pour faire flamber tout le pâté de maison.

Bel sentait lentement mais surement ses nerfs s'user jusqu'à la corde, et savait qu'il aurait très bientôt besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose avant de craquer complètement. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait sortir très longtemps sans l'illusionniste pour maintenir son déguisement, son visage étant très bien connu de la « résistance », et n'avait donc aucune échappatoire. Sans se l'avouer, le blond s'inquiétait un peu : il n'était pas sur de pouvoir retenir ses pulsions meurtrières pendant trois jours, auquel cas il mettrait toute la mission, et Fran, en danger.

…

Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour la grenouille, de toute façon.

* * *

_Bel laissa un sourire sadique fleurir sur ses lèvres en faisant glisser un couteau sur ses fils pour atteindre un fuyard imprudent. Il avait eu ordre de rester un peu en arrière pour l'attaque de ce château. L'excuse étant que c'était seulement sa cinquième mission. Le prince avait un peu rallé mais il arrivait finalement à bien s'amuser en dégommant un à un les stupides fuyards qui croyaient pouvoir s'échapper, grâce à un système de fil qu'il avait rapidement mis en place avec son génie.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il leur fallait attaquer cette base ennemi et n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il s'était découvert un gout immodéré pour le meurtre et le sang, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin._

_Le petit garçon grimaça en s'apercevant qu'une servante, peut-être un peu plus maligne que les autres, passait par une fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de piéger. Avec difficulté, la soubrette entama la descente, qui devait la mener du deuxième étage au sol. Le sourire de Bel reparut : finalement, ce serait surement une bonne occasion de s'amuser. Maniant rapidement les fils pour resserrer les pièges qu'il avait déjà tendu, le blond sauta souplement du bout de toit sur lequel il s'était installé pour dégringoler habilement jusqu'au sol.  
Il avait au moins le triple du trajet à faire, mais ce n'était pas un problème : il était un assassin, un génie, et surtout un prince, et n'eut aucune difficulté à dépasser largement la plébéienne pour se diriger tranquillement vers l'endroit où elle serait obligé d'atterrir._

_Il avait été si discret qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle finit laborieusement sa descente et se retourna pour partir, mais pila net devant le petit blond._

_Qu'est-ce que cet enfant faisait là ? Un gosse qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans, en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du garçon. Tu t'es perdu ? Il ne faut pas rester ici, tu sais._

_Elle s'approcha encore de Belphégor, s'inquiétant un peu de son grand sourire, qui lui semblait un peu malsain…  
Finalement, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers le carnage qu'elle venait de quitter, et décidant qu'elle ne risquait plus grand-chose, elle s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon, cherchant les mots pour le rassurer et le convaincre de s'éloigner pour qu'il ne soit pas tué._

_Le sourire de Bel se tordit légèrement. Quelque chose clochait avec cette femme. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement quoi. Et puis elle s'agenouilla devant lui il put enfin la voir plus clairement.  
Ce visage. Ces cheveux blonds attachés de façon sévère sur le haut du crane, cette peau pâle…_

_La servante ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait quand le premier couteau se planta dans son épaule. Elle tomba à terre avec le deuxième profondément enfoncé dans sa cuisse, et commença à prendre conscience de sa douleur quand sa main droite fut clouée au sol. Elle hurla et tenta de se dégager quand le petit garçon planta avec force un couteau dans son abdomen, le sang commençant à former une grande flaque rouge sous elle._

_Belphégor ne voyait plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que le sang qui obscurcissait sa vision, colorait son monde de rouge. Plus rien d'autre que le visage de cette femme. Le visage de sa mère, le visage de cette garce qui avait éloigné Siel de lui. Le visage de ce monstre qui ne méritait pas sa face humaine.  
Il levait son bras encore et encore, répandant encore un peu plus de rouge pour ne plus voir le visage de cette femme. Déformant un peu plus cette expression pour la transformer en ce masque inhumain qui était le seul qu'elle méritait d'avoir._

_Il ne sentit à peine la brulure qui entailla son bras quand la pauvre servante tenta vainement de se défendre, mais il vit presque nettement, à travers tout le reste, ce sang rouge et brillait qui était le sien, si semblable à son frère._

_Rasiel. Un sourire dément lui déforma le visage et son bras s'abattit encore, provoquant des cris de plus en plus faibles. Rasiel lui chuchotait à l'oreille, des mots de carnage, des mots de folies, des mots d'amour, des mots de sang. Rasiel lui chuchotait de faire mal, le plus mal possible avant de faire crever. Aussi mal qu'elle lui avait fait, et plus encore, si seulement c'était possible. Rasiel était là, tout autour de lui, et tout ce qui leur importait était de tuer. De tuer et de faire mal, le plus mal possible, pour rendre à la terre entière et au centuple ce qu'on leur avait donné._

_Bel et Siel abattirent leur bras encore et encore. Les cris s'étaient tus depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'on les arracha à ce tas de viande froide, de membres brisés et d'organes éclatés._

_Siel s'effaça peu à peu quand le blond fut trainé dans le véhicule de la Varia, mais Bel continua de rire doucement, du rire dérangeant d'un enfant atteint de folie douce.  
Personne ne fit de commentaire sur les larmes qui creusaient deux sillons pâles sur les joues du petit prince maculé de sang de la tête au pied._

* * *

Fran ouvrit brutalement les yeux, réveillé par le son maintenant reconnaissable d'un couteau bien (trop) aiguisé se plantant brutalement dans un mur.

- Dis-le moi, grogna Bel, en le surplombant, menaçant.

L'illusionniste cilla, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder Bel.

- Dis-moi ce que t'a fait Rasiel ! insista le prince en se penchant vers lui.

Il était énervé. Pas agacé, ou excédé, mais vraiment en colère, une colère qui menaçait de déborder et qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher sous un faux sourire.

- Je sais qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ! cria presque son coéquipier en le soulevant par le col de son pyjama. Dis-moi quoi !

Il se mit à le secouer comme un prunier, en réclamant des réponses

Fran luttait pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Il voulait répondre quelque chose à Bel. N'importe quoi, un mensonge, mais il sentait que s'il ne faisait que relâcher la pression sur ses lèvres, il allait craquer. La boule qui s'était logé dans sa gorge sortirait et avec elle tout ce qui devait rester à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas se plaindre, il ne voulait même pas montrer ne serait-ce qu'une émotion. Et il ne voulait pas dire la vérité.  
Même si ça pouvait peut-être tout arranger, il ne voulait pas que Bel sache. Ça le dégouterait. Il le mépriserait pour s'être laissé avoir.

Surtout pas.  
Surtout pas la vérité.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond le lâcha en lançant des insultes que la grenouille n'entendait même pas. Il sortit en claquant la porte, lâchant un cri frustré de toute la force de ses poumons, réveillant sans doute tout l'hôtel.

Fran resta seul sur son lit. Les poings serrés si fort que ses ongles entaillaient sa peau. S'efforçant désespérément de réprimer ses tremblements et de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Ne pas craquer.  
Ne pas pleurer.  
Ni pour Rasiel, ni pour Bel.  
Il ne serait pas si faible.  
Surtout pas.

* * *

Fran grimaça légèrement en se re-concentrant. C'était déjà la quatrième fois que ses illusions vacillaient et ils allaient finir par être démasqués s'il n'était pas un peu plus attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Le mafieux brun - il s'appelait Sergio, s'il se rappelait bien – avait déjà remarqué qu'il était un peu à l'ouest, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger s'il continuait.

Il essayait vraiment de se concentrer pourtant, mais avec Bel à seulement un petit mètre de lui, c'était quasiment mission impossible. Il avait au départ cru que le blond était définitivement parti durant la nuit, et avait préparé un mensonge pour expliquer à leurs pseudos alliés l'absence de Rosie, mais son coéquipier l'attendait à la sortie de l'hôtel quand il en descendit et l'accompagna au bar où ils avaient convenus d'un rendez-vous la veille avec les membres de l'autre famille.  
Aucun des deux n'avait parlé, muets comme des tombes, mais il n'avait pas était difficile de sentir l'aura meurtrière qui s'échappait du prince, à peine calmée depuis la veille. Elle était tellement palpable que même le mafieux blond –celui qui semblait un peu stupide- avait gardé ses distances avec l'apparente jeune fille, se retenant de la coller comme il l'avait fait les jours précédents. Et maintenant encore, alors que Fran tentait de se concentrer pour parler et maitriser ses illusions en même temps, elle le chatouillait et l'entourait comme une amante trop insistante, pour lui rappeler que toute cette envie de meurtre lui était spécialement destinée.  
Et pour être honnête, c'était franchement dérangeant, au point qu'il peinait à maintenir leur deux fausses apparences, ce qui était normalement un jeu d'enfant qu'il aurait quasiment pu faire endormi. Et plus ses erreurs se multipliaient, plus la fureur palpable de Bel augmentait, et plus sa concentration s'effritait.

La situation se dégradait tellement vite que Fran doutait presque de finir la journée vivant.

Il sentit son arrêt de mort signé quand, après une dernière erreur qui manqua de montrer le véritable bras de Bel, son co-équipier se leva, se tournant vers lui avec une aura plus menaçante que jamais.

- Viens.

C'était un ordre, et Fran ne pensa même pas à refuser. Il suivit presque sans hésiter « Rosie », remarquant au passage l'expression moqueuse du crétin blond, qui croyait sans doute à une sorte de dispute de couple.

Sans un mot, Bel le précéda dans une ruelle.

Il ne protesta même pas quand son dos heurta violement le mur sale, juste à côté d'une poubelle débordante de détritus. Ni quand Bel le bloqua avec son avant-bras, l'étouffant légèrement tout en le faisant décoller du sol.  
Le blond ne souriait plus du tout.

- Enlève les illusions, grogna le blond.

- Mais la…

- Enlève ces putains d'illusions !

Le bras lui broya la gorge et la grenouille ne put empêcher ses mains de venir s'y accrocher désespérément pour tenter de l'éloigner. Les fausses apparences disparurent immédiatement, sans que Fran lui-même sache si c'était de sa propre volonté ou s'il commençait à totalement perdre le contrôle.  
La pression sur son cou baissa rapidement, et un éclair de lucidité lui fit se demander si Bel tentait encore de se retenir, ou s'il voulait simplement le faire souffrir plus longtemps, avant de le tuer.

- Bel-sempaï…murmura-t-il sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Le bras appuya de nouveau violemment sur sa gorge.

- Dis-le-moi ! cracha avec violence le blond.

Une partie de son esprit savait de quoi parlait le prince tandis que l'autre sombrait doucement dans les ténèbres… il était en train de perdre connaissance… ?

Une gifle le secoua, sans qu'il réussisse à ouvrir ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés.

- Tu va me le dire, putain ?!

Non… il en avait assez… qu'on le laisse tranquille à la fin… !

Fran sursauta en sentant un souffle chaud lui chatouiller l'oreille.

- Dis-le-moi ou je te jure que t'étripe… murmura Bel si près de lui qu'il sentait leur cheveux se mêler, n'ayant pas mis le chapeau en forme de grenouille sans le blond pour le lui ordonner.

Brutalement, une bouffée de panique le fit réagir et il envoya un coup de pied qui atterri dans les jambes du prince, essayant désespérément de respirer malgré le bras qui l'étouffait.  
Bel ne sembla même pas remarquer l'attaque.

- DIS-MOI CE QUE T'AS FAIT RASIEL ! hurla-t-il, sa voix et ses gestes de moins en moins contrôlés.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Répondit Fran aussi calmement qu'il en était capable, profitant du léger relâchement sur son cou pour parler clairement.

Il bloqua le coup de poing que lui envoyait Bel. Le prince était en train de perdre le contrôle.

- C'EST MON FRERE ! cria celui-ci d'une voix éraillée.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Fran cru qu'il allait réussir à garder son calme. Et puis, ses mains se crispèrent violemment et un rictus de rage qui n'avait jamais fait surface sur son visage déforma ses traits.  
Dans un mouvement à peine contrôlé, il repoussa le bras de Bel si fort que le blond recula de quelques pas pour garder l'équilibre.

- Ton frère… commença Fran en respirant difficilement. Ton _putain_ de frère ! IL M'A VIOLE, ESPECE DE CONNARD !

Le dos de l'illusionniste heurta le mur derrière lui, sa respiration et ses battements de cœur affolés comme jamais.

_Oh non…  
Il n'avait pas dit ça…_

_Il ne l'avait pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un rire interrompit ses pensées paniquées. Un rire nerveux, un ricanement aigu qui tournait lentement à l'hystérie.

- C'est une blague ? murmura presque Bel, secoué par un léger gloussement. C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE ?! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

- Ça suffit.

Fran mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort.

Tsuna le lâcha directement dans les bras de Chrome - qui le serra fort contre elle comme pour le rassurer - pour se retourner vers Bel.

- Je m'arrangerais pour la mission avec Squalo, il t'appellera sans doute dans la journée.

Fran ne revint à la réalité qu'une fois dans la voiture du dixième Vongola, fermement serré dans les bras de la gardienne de la brume alors que de lourdes larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

_Il posa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de Bel, avant de doucement le faire lâcher prise sur son bras, et se redirigea vers sa chambre en essayant de ne pas regarder une nouvelle le blond tranquillement endormi._

_Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si une main se refermant sèchement sur son bras ne l'en avait pas empêché._

_Fran se figea._

Faites que ce soit Bel. Faites que ce soit Bel. Faites que…

_- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, stupide grenouille. Susurra le prince, sa main se refermant comme un étau sur son bras pour le lui broyer._

Merde.

_Il entendit derrière lui un froissement de draps et un corps se colla contre le sien._

_- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en tirer comme ça, crapaud ?_

_Un frisson de peur remonta le long du dos de Fran. La voix de Rasiel avait beau être calme, les menaces sous-jacentes avaient des accents mortels._

_Il eut un léger cri de surprise quand le blond le reversa brutalement sur le lit, et se retrouva en travers sur la couette, à plat ventre._

_- Vraiment, commenta le blond en s'asseyant sur son dos, pile entre ses omoplates, appuyant douloureusement sur sa colonne vertébrale, je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide, petite grenouille._

_Il se pencha vers lui, et l'illusionniste dut retenir un gémissement de douleur sous la torture qu'infligeait Rasiel à ses os._

_- C'est dommage, tu sais… je commençais presque à t'apprécier…_

_Il se saisit brutalement de ses cheveux, égratignant son crane au passage avec ses ongles, et fourra la tête de Fran dans le matelas, l'empêchant de respirer._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne vais pas te tuer… lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
Juste te faire regretter d'être encore en vie !_

_L'adolescent commençait à paniquer. Rasiel était dangereux, et il avait prévu de le torturer, et il ne pouvait plus respirer…  
Il sentit soudainement ses bras, qui s'agitaient désespérément à la recherche d'une prise pour se redresser, être rassemblé sans aucune douceur dans son dos, pour être liés ensemble par ce qui devait être une cordelette._

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus qu'il fut tiré en arrière par les bras. Rasiel le tira hors du lit, malmena ses épaules. Il songea un instant à s'enfuir, mais sa tentative mourut avant d'avoir commencé lorsqu'un couteau se pressa sur sa gorge._

_- Que dis-tu de continuer ça dans ta chambre, petit crapaud ? Je ne voudrais pas abimer celle de mon adoré petit frère…_

* * *

_Quand Fran se réveilla, il était dans sa chambre. Allongé sur le dos sur le sol dur, les mains deliées, les épaules douloureuses, privé de pantalon ou de caleçon et un liquide froid et poisseux entre ses jambes dont les articulations semblaient rouillées.  
Son premier reflexe fut de chercher le seau d'eau qu'on lui avait balancé à la figure. Rasiel ne l'avait pas laissé s'évanouir une seule fois._

- Bel est à moi, stupide grenouille. Rien qu'à moi !

_Ça avait commencé presque comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, sauf que Rasiel ne l'avait pas préparé du tout.  
Sauf que Rasiel l'avait attaché et mis dans les positions les plus douloureuses possibles, dont certaines qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé.  
Sauf que Rasiel l'avait griffé à tous les endroits qu'il pouvait cacher sous des vêtements.  
Sauf que Rasiel lui avait tordus les deux poignets et cassé quelques-uns de ses doigts et de ses orteils.  
Sauf que Rasiel n'avait pas arrêté quand ses bleus avaient commencé à apparaitre.  
Sauf que Rasiel quand il avait commencé à gémir, puis à haleter, puis à crier de douleur.  
Sauf que Rasiel n'avait pas arrêté quand il avait commencé à saigner.  
Sauf que Rasiel n'avait pas arrêté quand il s'était évanoui pour la première fois. Ni pour la deuxième ou pour toutes les autres.  
Sauf que Rasiel n'avait pas arrêté quand il n'avait plus été capable de réagir à la douleur.  
Sauf que Rasiel n'avait pas un seul moment arrêté de lui faire du mal, par son corps et par ses mots._

_Sauf qu'il ne se rappelait pas quand cela s'était réellement arrêté.  
Sauf qu'il avait encore tellement mal qu'il ne savait pas s'il en était réellement sorti, ou s'il pourrait encore se lever._

- La prochaine fois te sera fatale, la grenouille. Et ne compte pas sur mon frère : il te déteste, tu te rappelles ?

_Sa chambre était dévastée. Les meubles renversés, les rideaux déchirés, les lampes cassées, son matelas lacéré. Rasiel avait tout fait pour que sa chambre le révulse, pour qu'il soit incapable de s'y sentir encore en sécurité, ou chez lui. Et ça marchait. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de sortir de cette chambre, de respirer un autre air que celui-ci, vicié par l'odeur du sang et du sexe. Son propre sang._

- Ne crois même pas que tu puisses m'échapper, petit crapaud…

_Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il allait devenir fou s'il restait une minute de plus dans cette chambre. Avec frénésie, il tenta de se lever, mais il était à peine capable de bouger correctement les bras. Il avait mal… mal partout, autant qu'il était possible d'avoir mal._

_Mais il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas rester ici. Avec difficulté, il se retourna sur le ventre et se traina vers la fenêtre. Il se retint de crier tant ce simple effort lui faisait mal, mais il finit par parvenir à son but. Il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à créer une illusion suffisamment solide pour ouvrir la fenêtre, mais une fois cela fait, il sentit l'air frais sur son visage, et l'odeur du viol se disperser lentement dans les airs._

Il faut que je sorte d'ici…

_Et il s'évanouit._

* * *

**Désolé, désolée, désolée... J'avais pas le choooix! OUIIIN JE VEUX PAS MARTYRISER FRAN! Je jure que ça va finir par aller mieux pour toi, ça va aller, d'accord? c'est juste une petite baisse de moral T_T  
Ah sinon. Je considère que Fran à environ deux à trois ans de moins que Tsuna, et Bel un an de plus. Comme Tsuna en a 19, dans cette fic, Fran en a environ dix-sept, et Bel a peu près 20. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment utile, c'est plutôt anecdotique en fait, mais ça pourrais servir dans la suite.**

**S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas encore, attendez que j'écrive une fin heureuse.**

**Et si vous voulez que je l'écrive aussi vite que j'ai fait pour ce chapitre, je dois préciser que c'est grâce à la review passionné de LLCB (alias lili le cake barjo) que j'ai mis autant d'ardeur à la tache, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.**

**Ja~nee~**


	8. Petit frère

**Ok... vous allez me détester, alors je veux que tout le monde - j'ai bien dit tout le monde - promette de ne pas m'étriper après avoir lu ce commentaire. Oui voilà, même toi Billy! Aller! Promets! Bien, voilà, merci...  
****Bref, raison n°1, parce que ce chapitre est écrit depuis près d'une semaine... et que ne le poste que maintenant... pour différentes raisons... et bref, voilà, quoi...  
****Sinon, Fran a plus ou moins finit de douiller, et j'ai fait plein d'OOC (ouiiinnnn...), donc c'est bientôt le fin de cette fic...  
****Voilà, je crois que tout est dit...  
****PS: _Ne me demandez pas qui est Billy.  
_****Vraiment... -_-'**

**Voilà, Enjoy!**

* * *

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Tsuna, un air inquiet sur le visage, à sa gardienne de la brume.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, l'air fatiguée et abattue.

- Je n'en sais rien, Bossu. Il ne dit rien et ne mange quasiment pas. Même Mukuro-sama n'arrive pas à le faire réagir.

Le dixième soupira lourdement, s'attirant les regards inquiets de plusieurs de ses gardiens. Seul Chrome et lui (et Mukuro et Reborn, parce qu'on ne pouvait rien cacher à ces deux là) savaient précisément ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la mission des deux plus jeunes varia. Mais Tsuna avait tout de même informé ses gardiens que Fran devait rester sur leur protection le temps de se remettre, et qu'à long terme, il allait peut-être quitter les varia pour rejoindre les factions principales des Vongola.

Et l'apathie du jeune illusionniste l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était revenu d'Italie, Fran se morfondait. Non seulement il s'était fait avoir par Rasiel, ce qui était, en soi, pathétique, mais s'était en plus senti obligé de tout raconter à Bel, histoire d'être sûr de bien s'enfoncer dans l'absolue stupidité.

Fran se retourna dans son lit, qu'il se sentait incapable de quitter. Il aimait beaucoup Chrome, qui était un peu comme sa grande sœur, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire « ce qui n'allait pas ». Il aurait voulu le garder pour lui et jamais ne le dire à personne, et il l'avait déjà gueulé à la tête de celui à qui il ne voulait surtout pas le révéler : c'était plus que suffisant.

- Tu n'as donc pas fini de te lamenter, stupide disciple ?

Fran ne réagit pas à la provocation, ne tournant même pas la tête vers l'ananas.

- Pourquoi tu ne le tues pas, tout simplement ? Tu as largement les capacités de le faire, tu sais.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer cette stupidité avec tes illusions, de toute façon, tant que tu es ici, je peux les juguler facilement.

Le varia s'empêcha de serrer les dents, gardant un visage impassible même si son maître ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il attendit simplement que Mukuro sorte de la chambre pour se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

* * *

_Fran grogna en changeant de position. Cela faisait bien une semaine, mais il avait encore mal quand il restait trop longtemps dans la même position._

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre. Il y avait posé une illusion pour dissimuler les dégâts que Rasiel y avait causés, et avait volé un peu d'argent à Mammon pour pouvoir remplacer au moins son lit._

_L'illusionniste laissa un gros soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
Il avait une attirance pour son totalement psychopathe coéquipier qui le détestait et s'était fait violer par le tout aussi psychotique frère de ce dernier, par le biais du corps de ce même coéquipier._

_C'était tellement délirant que ça l'aurait fait rire si ça ne lui avait pas donné autant envie de pleurer._

_Mais ça allait. Il allait bien. Il finirait de se soigner grâce aux bandages qu'il arrivait à piquer à Lussuria et après tout irait bien. Il n'était pas une de ces stupides potiches qui font une dépression ou devienne paranoïaque jusque parce qu'on les a un peu bousculées. Dans une semaine, il irait mieux et serait aussi insupportable envers tout le monde que d'habitude._

_Et il ne faudrait plus qu'il approche Bel. Il n'était pas maso, non plus.  
De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il avait un jour la moindre chance avec le blond._

_Le jeune homme entoura sa tête de ses bras, ignorant la douleur de ses épaules, et s'efforça de refréner toutes les émotions qui s'acharnaient à lui broyer le torse et la gorge.  
Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple si Bel n'avait pas été une sorte de psychopathe schizophrène…_

_C'était si facile d'imaginer un Bel, souriant légèrement, sans plus cet air toujours un peu fou. Il serait un peu taré sur les bords, mais normal dans l'ensemble. Insupportable, mais parfois étonnamment gentil et…  
Il était un illusionniste, non ? Si la réalité ne lui plaisait pas, il lui suffisait de la modifier._

_Il ouvrit les yeux sur un blond penché vers lui._

_- Ça va ?_

_Il n'avait pas besoin de la réalité pour l'instant, et il pouvait sortir de ses illusions quand il voulait, de toute façon. Mukuro pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ça n'était pas si grave. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il ne l'avait jamais fait._

_- Hn. Ça va maintenant._

_Le faux Bel - Non, _son _Bel se pencha et Fran gouta avec ravissement ses lèvres. Il reviendrait quand on aurait besoin de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème : pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de Bel…_

* * *

- Allez, Bel-chan. Ça suffit. Il faut rentrer…

Le blond ne réagit même pas. Vaguement agacé, Lussuria finit par le soulever par le bras, le balançant sur son dos avec facilité. Le petit prince l'avait toujours étonné par son poids : il était tellement léger qu'on avait l'impression qu'il avait les os creux. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il semblait plus lourd, inerte.

Lorsque le Sawada avait appelé Squalo pour lui annoncer que la coopération entre Bel et Fran n'était plus possible, le requin avait immédiatement compris que la mission allait foirer. Rapidement, deux illusionnistes de la Varia avaient été chargés de rejoindre le lieutenant pour le seconder, mais ce n'était que des sous-fifres et ils n'étaient certainement pas en mesure de contenir Bel si nécessaire.

Tout avait semblé continuer normalement jusqu'à la réunion organisée par la résistance. Les illusionnistes avaient reproduit l'illusion de Rosie, et le blond avait monté un mensonge comme quoi son coéquipier avait été rappelé par sa famille suite à des problèmes liés aux Vongola. Il était cependant évident que le prince ne pourrait se retenir très longtemps. Et lorsque Bel avait franchi le palier du manoir de leur opposants, il avait tout simplement cessé de faire des efforts pour réprimer sa folie.  
Les deux officiers n'avaient pu que fuir pour ne pas finir en chair à pâté.

A présent, Lussuria évoluait tranquillement, un mouchoir devant le nez, au milieu d'un amoncellement de cadavres éventrés, coupés, tranchés, défigurés et déjà froids pour la plupart. Le carrelage à l'origine blanc cassé était intégralement recouvert d'un sang visqueux et collant.  
Bel aussi.

Immédiatement après avoir fuit le carnage, les deux officiers avaient contacté le Q.G. de la Varia, et Levi et Lussuria avaient rejoins le lieu du massacre le plus vite possible sous l'ordre de Squalo. Dès leur arrivée, ils s'étaient mis chacun de leur côté à la recherche du blond et le gay l'avait trouvé en premier.  
A croire qu'il avait un sixième sens pour s'occuper des membres de la Varia tous plus aliénés les uns que les autres.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin repéré la silhouette du blond, celui-ci était immobile à peine avait-il entendu un faible rire sortir de ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait approché. C'était étonnant de la part du prince, d'ailleurs. Lussuria l'avait vu délirant, drogué, ivre, défoncé, sadique, désespéré même, mais jamais amorphe, jamais aussi peu… vivant. Bel semblait déconnecté, inconscient du monde extérieur et incapable d'y réagir. Même les murs recouverts de sang autour de lui ne paraissait pas en mesure de provoquer une réaction chez lui. Il avait même soulevé sa frange : pour rencontrer des yeux grands ouverts, injectés de sang, dont les pupilles dilatées fixaient un point droit devant lui. Après avoir tenté en vain de le faire se lever par lui-même, le gardien du soleil avait abandonné et décidé de recourir au moyen le plus simple.

Lorsqu'ils laissèrent derrière eux le manoir repeint de sang, Lussuria entendit un murmure indistinct s'échapper des lèvres de son cadet.

- Siel… fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à comprendre.

* * *

_- Siel ?_

_- Hum… ?_

_- Siel !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai fait un cauchemar… Je peux venir dans ton lit ?_

…

_- Monte._

…

_- Siel…_

…

_- Bon. Lâcha finalement Rasiel dans un soupir. J'ai compris… aller, viens là, et dors, maintenant…_

* * *

_- Bel ne devrait pas exister, c'est pourquoi tout le monde le déteste._

_- Ce n'est qu'un parasite, on aurait dû l'étouffer à la naissance…_

_- De toute façon ce n'est même pas un vrai prince. Personne ne veut de lui._

_- Sale gamin, ce gosse. Tout le contraire de son frère._

* * *

_- Bel. Ecoute-moi bien d'accord ?! Tu es à moi ! Pour toujours ! Je ne laisserais personne te prendre à moi, d'accord ?!_

_- Siel… tu me fais mal…_

_- Tu t'en souviendras, d'accord?! Promets-moi que tu t'en souviendras !_

_- Je…_

_- Promets !_

_- Euh… je... d'accord… c'est promis…_

…

_- Siel, je peux dormir avec toi ?_

…

_- D'accord…_

* * *

_- Tsss… Je comprends même pas pourquoi Rasiel-sama s'embarrasse de lui…_

_- Il parait que la reine va les envoyer dans des écoles différentes…_

_- Bon débarras ! Il évitera de salir encore plus le prince._

_- Vivement qu'on ne le voit plus ici !_

* * *

_- Siel ?_

…

_- Siel… ?_

…

_- Siel… je peux venir dormir avec toi ?_

…

_- Siel ?_

_- Va-t'en._

_- Mais…_

_- J'ai dit : Va-t'en !_

…

_- Siel… Mère va nous séparer ?_

…

_- Siel ?_

…

_Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le matelas, ses jointures perdant toute couleur alors qu'il serre le drap à se casser les phalanges._

_- Tais-toi… lâche-t-il dans un murmure inaudible._

* * *

_Un coup de pied fuse, et lui arrive en plein dans l'estomac pendant que son propre poing atteint avec un bruit satisfaisant dans le torse de son frère.  
Bel ne sait pas pourquoi ils se battent.  
Siel le sait surement.  
C'est lui qui a engagé la bagarre._

_Depuis une semaine, Siel est méchant avec lui. Il se moque de lui, le frappe, le tape, dénonce des bêtises qui n'existent pas et lui vole ses plats préférés._

_Ça fait mal, parce que maintenant, plus personne, pas même Rasiel, ne l'aime.  
Et ça le met en colère, aussi, parce que Rasiel l'a abandonné à cause de Mère. Il les déteste de toute façon, et il n'en à rien à faire.  
Un jour, ils payeront. Tous._

* * *

_- Mère… je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Les enfants sont bêtes et ils ne sont pas marrants._

_La Reine hausse un sourcil et Bel se cache un peu plus derrière la porte. C'est rare que son fils lui fasse un caprice._

_- Et pourquoi donc ?_

_- Je préfère embêter Bel._

_Et le petit blond laisse un sourire totalement maniaque fleurir sur ses lèvres et la Reine dissimule le sien. C'est vrai que depuis leur « petite discussion », Rasiel semble s'amuser énormément à martyriser son frère. C'est une bonne chose : l'affection que lui et ce déchet se portaient auparavant n'était pas pour l'arranger.  
C'est une bonne occasion d'encourager l'animosité de Rasiel pour Belphégor…_

_- Très bien…_

_Elle ne voit pas le sourire de Rasiel qui se fendille en sentant l'aura de son frère s'éloigner.  
Bel non plus.  
Il a l'impression que l'on vient de joyeusement piétiner son cœur._

* * *

_- Beeeel…_

_Le concerné ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Il resta le nez plongé dans son livre, faisant tout pour ignorer son frère qui se glissait derrière lui._

_- Rends un service à ton grand frère… susurra Siel en lui tirant les cheveux juste assez fort pour lui faire mal._

_Bel continua de lire, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce que raconte son livre avec Siel qui se préparait sûrement à engager une bagarre, comme à son habitude._

_- J'ai lâché mon écharpe dans la rivière, et Mère sera très mécontente si elle s'en aperçoit… tu ne veux pas aller la chercher pour moi… ? Dis ? Pour ton grand frère adoré…_

_Le petit blond serra les dents mais ne dit rien… les mains voyageaient sur sa tête, créant des sensations désagréables et griffant légèrement son crâne au passage._

_- Oh, mais suis-je bête ! – moins que toi, je te rassure – La mienne est juste là… Hum… ça devait être la tienne dans ce cas… zut alors…_

_Bel se crispa mais ne réagit pas. Si Rasiel ne subit rien dans le cas où il perd n'importe laquelle de ses affaires, une simple écharpe risque pour lui de déclencher une punition éprouvante. Mais il ne voulait pas réagir à la provocation. Cette fois, il voulait prouver qu'il est plus fort que son frère, au moins pour l'ignorer._

_Les mains glissèrent lentement pour se retrouver logées dans son cou, en pinçant au passage la chaire tendre, et il sentit le souffle de Rasiel se rapprocher de son oreille._

_- Tu cherches à m'ignorer, Bel ?_

_Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la nuque fragile, mais le blond ne répondit toujours pas, malgré le début de colère qu'il sentait dans la voix de son frère._

_- Beeel… ? reprit celui-ci d'une voix suintante d'avertissement._

_Aucune réaction de la part du petit blond._

_Avec un cri de rage, le prince aîné empoigna le fauteuil qu'il renversa en arrière, faisant chuter Bel à terre. Il se jeta sur lui, et voyant qu'il tenait toujours ce livre maudit en main, s'empressa de le balancer contre le mur, ou le pauvre roman émit un craquement sinistre avant de s'effondrer pitoyablement au sol._

_- Bel, rugit le plus vieux en le plaquant durement au sol. Arrête ça tout de suite !_

_Sa voix devenait presque hystérique, mais son frère ne réagit toujours. Serrant les poings de rage, il écarta violemment la frange de l'autre blond, dévoilant ses yeux restés inexpressifs._

_- Tu es à moi ! Cracha-t-il, en secouant la tête du prince pour appuyer ses propos. Père a dit que tes yeux sont les miens, donc c'est encore plus vrai ! Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es à moi ! Jusqu'à ta mort ! Alors arrête de m'ignorer ! Tu m'entends ?! Bel !_

_- Siel…_

_A l'entente de son prénom, celui-ci arrêta soudainement de crier et de malmener son frère. Belphégor, calmement, s'appliquant à ne montrer aucune émotion, le fit lâcher son cou qui commençait à porter des marques violacées._

_- Tu me détestes tant que ça ?_

_- Tu es à moi ! Répéta Rasiel. Bel ! Tu m'appartiens, tu te souviens !_

_Sans le regarder, l'autre enfant se releva._

_- Je vois mal comment je pourrais oublier… tu me le répètes tout les jours…_

_Il serra un peu les poings en sortant de leur bibliothèque.  
Rasiel n'avait pas dit non._

* * *

_Prudemment, le blond s'approcha du petit corps ensanglanté._

_- Bel… appela d'une voix brisé le prince à terre._

_Sans répondre, il se laissa tomber à côté de son frère. Tous deux étaient couverts de leur propre sang. Rasiel peut-être un peu plus, mais c'était la plaie ouverte sur son torse qui montrait son état critique._

_- Bel… répéta faiblement le prince. S'il te plait, réponds-moi…_

_Celui-ci ricana._

_- Ton sang… il est rouge… si beau…_

_Un sourire fendit la face de son frère._

_- Le tien aussi, Bel…_

_Il tendit des mains tremblantes vers Bel, prenant son visage entre ses doigts ensanglantés._

_- T'es beau, Bel._

_Les deux frères se mirent doucement à rire, et de plus en plus fort, d'un rire de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus fou, jusqu'à rire hystériquement, incapables de s'arrêter._

_Leur rire finit par décroitre lorsque Rasiel se mit à cracher un peu de sang._

_- Hey, Bel ! murmura-t-il, pendu au cou de son frère. Tu es à moi, tu te souviens ?_

_- Va crever, Siel._

_Le sourire de l'aîné se fanât._

_- Alors, t'as oublié ? T'es encore plus nul que je pensais, petit frère… L'autre fois aussi, tu avais oublié ?_

_Le sourire du cadet se fendilla légèrement._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Tu ne t'en rappelles vraiment pas…_

_Le sourire sur son visage reprit du terrain._

_- Mais c'est pas grave, je reste avec toi…_

_Sa voix faiblissait, et si Bel n'avait pas été si proche, il n'aurait surement plus été capable de l'entendre._

_- Tu as toujours mes yeux, tu te rappelles ?_

_L'une de ses mains quitta son cou, pour écarter ses cheveux, maculant au passage encore plus son visage de sang._

_- Montre les moi, Bel…_

_Confusément, le blond céda à sa demande, et écarta les dernières mèches de son visage._

_Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son frère et un rire faible en sortit._

_- Ça te va bien, le sang, Bel…_

_Il se serra contre lui, laissant s'échapper un petit rire en entrant en contact avec le sang sur son torse et en répétant son nom._

_- Bel… Bel… à moi… mon Bel… Tu es à moi…_

* * *

_- Tu m'appartiens !_

_- Tu m'appartiendras !_

_- Je ferais de toi ce que tu veux !_

_- Tu m'appartiens Bel !_

_- Ton corps est à moi !_

_- Ton corps entier m'appartient !_

_- Ton corps est à moi, Bel !_

_- Tu m'appartiens ! Pour toujours !_

_- Bel est à moi !_

_- Rien qu'à moi !_

_- Tu es à moi ! Pour toujours !_

_- Je ne laisserais personne te prendre à moi !_

_- Tu es à moi !_

_- Tu m'appartiens ! Tu m'entends, Bel ?!_

_- Tu es à moi ! Jusqu'à ta mort !_

_- Tu es à moi ! Tu te souviens ?!_

_- IL M'A VIOLE, ESPECE DE CONNARD !_

* * *

Bel se redressa violemment, s'apercevant immédiatement qu'il était dans sa chambre, au manoir de la Varia, et qu'il faisait nuit. Sautant de son lit, il se précipita vers sa salle de bain, dont il alluma le plafonnier sans faire attention à l'agression de l'arrivée brutale de la lumière sur ses yeux.

- Siel ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le miroir de son lavabo.

D'un geste rapide, il écarta sa frange, et plongea les yeux dans son propre regard. Mais il ne ressentait pas l'habituelle sensation que provoquait son frère.

- Montres toi ! grogna-t-il. C'est maintenant que tu te caches ?! Siel !

_- C'est rare que tu insistes autant pour me voir, petit frère._

La voix n'avait rien de moqueuse. Si Bel avait fait attention, il aurait même sûrement trouvé qu'elle avait des accents de tristesse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça à Fran ?!

_- Tu aurais fait la même chose._

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais touché ce gosse !

Rasiel répondit avec une voix pleine d'amertume et de colère contenue :

_- Ah non ? Je suis dans _ton_ corps, je te rappelle. Techniquement, c'est _toi_ qui as violé ce crapaud._

- Arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi ! J'en…

_- Arrête de _te _raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu en rêvais, de ce gosse ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Et d'ailleurs, il suffit que tu le veuilles pour te rappeler ce que je lui ai fait !_

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

_- Il n'avait pas à toucher à ce qui m'appartient !_

- Je ne t'appartiens pas !

_- Bien sûr que non, puisque tu ne t'en souviens pas !_

…

- Quoi… ?

_- Laisse tomber._

- Non, tu répétais tout le temps ça aussi dans mon rêve…

- … _Quel rêve ?_

- Celui que je faisais, à l'instant… De notre enfance, et de… d'avant…

_- Alors, tu t'en souviens, ou pas ?_

- De quoi ?

- …

- Rasiel !

- …

- De la fois où tu me demandais de me souvenir que je t'appartenais ?

Une exclamation de surprise retentit dans sa tête.

_- Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?!_

- Plus ou moins, et alors ?

_- Comment ça, et alors ?! Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?! Ils voulaient nous séparer ! Tous ! C'était le seul moyen de te garder avec moi !_

_..._

- Tu essais de me faire croire que pendant tout ce temps, tu concoctais un plan pour que je reste avec toi ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?! C'est ridicule !

_- Comment ça, ridicule ?!_

- Tu me détestais !

_- D'où tu sors ça ?! Est-ce que j'ai un jour dit une chose pareille ?!_

- Tu n'as pas démenti ! Tu as essayé de me tuer !

_- Tu as _réussi_ à me tuer !_

Il y eut un silence douloureux entre les deux frères.

- Même si c'est vrai, ça ne peux pas expliquer tout, finit par lâcher Bel avec rancœur. N'essais pas de me faire croire que tu risquais toujours à être gentil avec moi.

_- Je t'en voulais, aussi, d'avoir oublié._

- De quoi ? Ma « promesse » ? Bien sûr que j'ai oublié ! J'avais _cinq_ ans !

_- Moi aussi ! Et je m'en rappelle !_

Le varia lâcha un soupir lourd, se laissant retomber sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bains, fermant ses yeux fatigués.

- De toute façon, quel rapport avec Fran ?

_- Il essai de te prendre à moi et tu te laisses faire !_

…

- T'es vraiment taré, Siel, tu sais ?

_- Venant de toi, je trouve ça particulièrement ironique, petit frère._

…

- On ne s'était jamais disputé comme ça, non ?

_- Jamais…_

- Arrête de torturer Fran.

…

_- Bel ?_

- Hum… ?

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

- …

_- Bel… !_

- Je sais pas.

…

- Siel ? Tu es vraiment… toi, n'est-ce pas ? Pas juste une partie de ma tête qui déconne ?

_- J'en sais rien._

…

_- Tu devrais aller te coucher._

Sans discuter, le blond se redressa, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers son lit dans lequel il se blottit.

_- Bel ?_

- Hum ?

_- Tu sais que tu es vraiment adorable quand tu dors ?_

* * *

**_Je comprends honnêtement pas comment vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir de rater autant ce que je veux faire, mais si vous avez aimé, tant mieux.  
La suite, un jour.  
_**

**_A plus!_**

**_Ah, au fait, j'oubliais... reviews?_**


End file.
